What if Regulus Didn't Become a Death Eater?
by Luiz4200
Summary: AU. Regulus doesn't become a Death Eater. How will it affect the Potterverse? Also, the fic includes elements from Rajatarangini's "Black Bond".
1. Oh, Brother

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter franchise or any elements from it.**

 **Disclaimer 2: Acquila Black and her mother are OCs from Rajatarangini's fanfic "Black Bond" and are being used with permission. Some plot points are being used here as well.**

 **What if Regulus Didn't Become a Death Eater?**

 **Chapter 1: Oh, Brother**

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Walburga Black loudly protested.

"HOLD YOUR TONGUE, WALBURGA!" Her father Pollux Black demanded. "YOU ARE MY DAUGHTER AND MUST TREAT ME WITH RESPECT."

"I am terribly sorry, father." Walburga humbly replied. As a pureblood witch, she was taught to respect her elders. "Now, why do you object to Regulus joining the Dark Lord's ranks?"

"With his blood-traitor brother joining Dumbledore's side and risking his life on the conflict, Regulus' main priority must be finding a proper pureblood wife and siring at least one son to continue our line just in case Sirius fails to do so, Walburga." Pollux explained.

"Why don't you just disown the blood-traitor, father?" Walburga suggested.

"The Heir cannot be disowned and, even if I could, I wouldn't do it until I could be certain I don't need him to continue the Black line." Pollux stated.

"Would you allow the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black to fall into the hands of two blood-traitors and their offspring?" Walburga asked in desperation.

"Said offspring is likely to inherit the McKinnon fortune." Pollux argued and then thought about that. "Perhaps I should talk to them and see if Marlene McKinnon would be willing to marry Regulus and increase the chances of adding the McKinnon fortune to ours."

' _He's my father. He's my father. He's my father.' Walburga kept telling herself to remember why she's not supposed to yell at him._ "Father, I am certain Regulus can find a wife from a better family."

"Do you have anybody on your mind?" Pollux asked in curiosity.

"Dolores Umbridge, for example." Walburga suggested.

"Absolutely NOT!" Pollux vehemently rejected the idea. "Any future child of hers will likely become a squib like her brother."

"We can just blast them off like we did to the last one, Father." Walburga suggested.

"I'd rather minimize the risk of having new squibs in the family." Pollux replied. "Forget about Umbridge marrying into the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black."

"Yes, Father." She obeyed.

Thanks to his grandparents' protection, Regulus Arcturus Black remained safe from everyone who ever wanted to punish him for not becoming Voldemort's follower. One thing the Blacks were known for was their warding skills and Regulus living to see the day Lord Voldemort seemingly met his demise during a failed attempt to kill Sirius Black's godson Harry Potter proved it.

With the news of Voldemort being gone, several wizards and witches wanted to celebrate and, after the years he spent confined to his family's ancestral manor for safety, Regulus Black was no exception. He knew his mother and his grandparents would probably berate him for not wanting a few days until all tensions calmed down but he felt like taking a flying broomstick and flying around. It reminded him of his days playing Seeker for the Slytherin Quidditch Team at Hogwarts.

Regulus' fun was interrupted when he heard a motorcycle's noise. _'Sirius must have had the same idea as me.' Regulus thought, not knowing of anybody else who had a flying motorcycle. "I'm going to surprise him.'_ However, when he turned around to greet his brother, he himself got a surprise for it was Hogwarts' Groundskeeper Hagrid instead of Sirius riding the motorcycle. Curious about what would be so important to make his brother part with his motorcycle, Regulus turned himself invisible and followed Hagrid.

Hagrid and Regulus arrived at a muggle neighborhood that seemed so dull it made Regulus have more appreciation for the muggles at Grimmauld Place. To Regulus' surprise, Headmaster Dumbledore and Deputy Headmistress McGonagall were waiting for Hagrid. What really made Regulus worried instead of curious was the revelation that Hagrid took Sirius' godson to that muggle neighborhood and, according to Dumbledore, the muggles who lived at that house with a number four that was the only thing that made it distinguishable from the other muggle houses at that neighborhood albeit Regulus hoped it was just too dark to notice other differences were Harry's only family left. Regulus and his brother were estranged but he knew Sirius and his wife were Harry Potter's godparents and that officially made them more of a family to Harry than anybody else who could claim kinship to him. What could have happened to Sirius and Athena? To Regulus' displeasure, Dumbledore, McGonagall and Hagrid left without giving any clues to that question or even waking the muggles. As far as Regulus Arcturus Black was concerned, their desire not to wake them was just another reason to wake them. Another reason was Regulus' desire to know what Minerva McGonagall considered the _worst_ sort of muggles. Of course, there was the concern for his brother's godson.

Vernon and Petunia Dursley suddenly woke up with the noise of someone knocking on the door. "Get back to sleep, Pet." Vernon gently told his wife. "I'll see who's bothering us decent people at this time of the night."

Petunia agreed and Vernon went downstairs. _'It must be one of those freaks.' Vernon thought. 'Decent people wouldn't interrupt our sleep without a really good reason.'_ Grunting, Vernon opened the front door and found Regulus and Harry. "Who are you? What do you want, freak?"

"Sir, my name is Regulus Arcturus Black and this is…"

"Harry Potter." Vernon stated as a matter-of-fact, surprising Regulus.

"You're not surprised?" Regulus asked in wonder.

"I've heard talks from others from your lot, Black." Vernon explained. "Several freaks were celebrating some You-Know-Who being gone without even bothering with any secrecy laws I've heard about."

Regulus didn't know what surprised him the most: that the carelessness of his fellow wizards and witches reached a level where even muggles could tell the Statute of Secrecy was being blatantly broken; or that a muggle who's allowed to know about the Wizarding World didn't know who the Wizarding World called 'You-Know-Who'.

"But, if Harry Potter is here, does that mean the part about his parents being dead is also true?" Vernon asked once he decided Regulus was taking too long thinking over his last line.

"What?" The heard Petunia ask.

"Petunia?" Vernon asked back.

"I couldn't sleep." Petunia explained. "What's that about my sister and her husband being dead?"

"Well, Mrs. …" Regulus tried to explain but was stumped at the fact he didn't know his hosts' surname.

"Dursley." She stated.

"Mrs. Dursley, it's my sad duty to inform you that James and Lily Potter are no longer among the living." Regulus sadly stated.

"How long have you known, Vernon?" Petunia asked with a glare.

"This afternoon when I heard comments from people from _his_ lot but I wasn't certain until Regulus here brought their son to our home." Vernon answered.

"I don't know the details myself but here's a letter from Professor Dumbledore." Regulus replied as he presented the letter he found with Harry. "Hopefully it'll explain everything." _'In spite of Professor McGonagall's doubts on the matter.' He mentally added._

"Thank you, Mr. …" Petunia said as she took the letter.

"Black." Regulus reintroduced himself. "Regulus Arcturus Black."

"Black? Any kinship to Sirius Black?" Petunia asked, confirming what Regulus already suspected of how little they knew of the Wizarding World for people who were allowed to know about it.

"I am his younger brother, Mrs. Dursley." Regulus explained.

"Okay." Petunia replied and then read the letter. Regulus was amazed at the novelty of meeting people who had no prior knowledge of his family's dark reputation. He wondered if that was the reason that, among Sirius' housemates at Gryffindor, muggleborns were the ones aside James Potter to be the least reluctant about becoming friends with him.

"Why would a Headmaster be involved with former students?" Vernon asked.

"Headmaster Dumbledore's influence goes way beyond the boundaries of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Mr. Dursley." Regulus stated. "He's also the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and the leader of those opposing He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"Who?" Vernon asked.

"The Dark Lord who's been terrorizing his lot." Petunia explained. "I believe his name is Voldemort."

Regulus shuddered. "It is but very few wizards and witches dared mention his name and it's too soon to know how much it'll change with news of his demise."

"Oh, he's the You-Know-Who I heard about?" Vernon asked.

"Yes." Regulus answered. "That and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named are the ways he's most commonly referenced albeit it's believed those who agree with his ideas and/or follow him call him 'The Dark Lord'."

Petunia finished reading her letter. "I don't like it. By what I get from this long-winded explanation, nobody witnessed what happened to Lily, James and You-Know-Who but Dumbledore seems to believe Lily somehow turned her death into something that protected Harry and made a Killing Curse backfire on Voldemort."

The idea of someone surviving the Killing Curse shocked Regulus so much he didn't bother with Petunia mentioning Voldemort's name. "I presume the scar is where the curse hit Harry." He said while staring at the scar.

"Or so the letter says." Petunia commented. "It also says Vernon and I are the boy's only family left."

"That's the part that worries me." Regulus said. "My brother Sirius and his wife Athena are Harry's godparents and thus their claim to Harry is supposed to be bigger than those of yours or of anybody else who could claim any sort of kinship to him and it worries me to think of what happened to them."

"Didn't Dumbledore tell you?" Vernon asked. Deciding it was time to tell the truth, Regulus told them how he happened to be there. "And those freaks just left a baby at somebody's doorstop?" Vernon angrily asked. "What if somebody took him from there before we got out? We'd not even know the boy was there before somebody showed up to ask for him."

"What do we do?" Petunia asked.

"You and Vernon will hopefully raise Harry like you'd raise any child of yours while I'm checking what happened to Sirius and Athena." Regulus suggested.

"We have a son who's older than Harry by merely one month and a few days so that won't be a problem." Vernon commented. Regulus gave his goodbye and left, only staying around at the neighborhood long enough to figure out he's at Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.

 **End chapter.**

 **Author's Note: For readers who were expecting a new chapter of "What if Sirius didn't Get the News?", don't worry. I'm still working on it. I just felt the need to start this one after getting permission to use "Black Bond".**


	2. Regulus Reacts

**Chapter 2: Regulus Reacts**

After spending a whole night being berated by his banshee of a mother (it certainly felt like at least a whole night) and wondering how his brother managed to zone her out, Regulus Black decided to sleep and wait until next morning to ask questions.

He eventually woke up to the sound of his favorite house elf Kreacher. "Master Regulus, Mistress Walburga requests your presence at the living room _immediately_." Kreacher told Regulus.

"Tell her I'll be going as soon as I change my clothes, Regulus." Regulus ordered the elf.

"My Mistress said _"immediately"_ , Master Regulus!" Kreacher replied and then used his elf magic to make the change quicker.

Knowing better than that to keep his mother waiting once she demanded his presence, Regulus quickly went where requested. "Good morning, mother."

"Good morning, Regulus." Walburga greeted back. "Have you read today's Prophet?"

"Not yet, mother." Regulus answered. He'd make a comment on how unlikely it'd be for him to have already read it but he was too afraid of her reaction.

"Your blood-traitor brother was arrested." Walburga happily commented while showing Regulus a newspaper headline reading 'SIRIUS BLACK ARRESTED'. "Serves him right for betraying our family and joining the light side."

Shocked by this news, Regulus read the Prophet and found out that his brother was accused of betraying the light side to Voldemort; killing Peter Pettigrew and twelve muggles; and ordering the deaths of his own wife and daughter. "Can you believe it, Regulus?" Walburga asked in amazement. "In spite of everything he did for the light, they genuinely believe that blood-traitor would do any of those things. As someone who raised him, I can tell the worst he might have done was finding out Pettigrew was the real traitor, killing him in revenge, and those filthy muggles were merely caught on the crossfire."

"And even that he's likely innocent of." Regulus commented.

"What makes you say that, Regulus?" Walburga asked out of curiosity. While disappointed by the fact Sirius wouldn't kill muggles on purpose, she believed her proposed scenario.

Regulus then pointed at a line from the Prophet story on Sirius. "It says here all they found of Peter Pettigrew was a finger, mother." He commented. "It's possible that Pettigrew caused that explosion and left that finger behind to make people think he's dead."

"Very creative, son." Walburga complimented him. "If I thought your brother was really a Death Eater, I'd be using it to get him free. Do you think Pettigrew also killed the McKinnon girls?"

"I think it's quite unlikely, mother." Regulus answered. "He's not the next in line for the McKinnon title and fortune."

"Regulus Arcturus Black, you're not suggesting Alastor Moody is behind the deaths of your niece and her mother. Are you?" Walburga asked in amazement.

"Mother, while there's a chance Moody being made lead investigator on the case in spite of his motive is merely a case of the Ministry's anti-Black bias being used against a Black who neglected to make the proper connections, do you really think the idea of Alastor Moody being the criminal mastermind more ludicrous than the idea of Sirius being the one?" Regulus asked.

"I see your point, son." Walburga commented.

"Perhaps we could accuse Moody so it would distract him from chasing Death Eaters whose crimes no escape goats like Sirius were arrested for, mother." Regulus suggested, knowing she wouldn't defend Sirius for Sirius' sake.

"Let's wait and see, Regulus." Walburga replied. "There's also the risk your foolish brother says something that contradicts that possibility during his trial."

"I'm going to the Ministry to find out when it'll take place, Mother." Regulus offered.

After breakfast, Regulus went to the Ministry's Headquarters and, to his surprise, found out his cousin Andromeda Tonks née Black was also there. "Regulus? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm here to find out when my brother will be tried, Andromeda." Regulus answered. "What about you?"

"I'm also here to see Sirius but what do you care?" Andromeda accusingly asked. "Last time I checked, you're one of those who avoided talking to him because he refused to follow the Black Family's dark tendencies."

"Sirius and I weren't on speaking terms lately but he's my brother." Regulus argued. "Is it that odd that I care about him?"

"Yes." Andromeda bluntly answered. "But I'll give you the benefit of doubt while I talk to Crouch. Just be quiet and no tricks."

Regulus accepted the fact his cousin knew the laws better than he did. "Okay, cousin." Inside the building, they noticed the nasty glares were more than the usual hostility they're used to seeing from non-Blacks. _'Do they really think Sirius is guilty or are they just brownnosing?' Regulus thought._ Andromeda then told the receptionist she and Regulus were there to see Bartemius Crouch Senior. Wanting the Blacks to be dealt with as soon as possible, Crouch welcomed them. "Regulus Black and Andromeda Tonks, I wish I could say I'm surprised at seeing the both of you together but, considering how Sirius Black deceived us all, it shouldn't be as much of a surprise." Crouch commented with a sneer. "What can I do for you?"

"When will Sirius be tried?" Andromeda asked.

"It won't be necessary, Ms. Black. Mrs. Tonks, I mean." Crouch answered.

"Oh, when will he be released?" Andromeda hopefully asked.

"Released? After everything he did?" Crouch asked with a laugh. "He'll rot in prison forever!"

"But you said a trial wouldn't be necessary." Andromeda argued.

"That is because the evidence against Sirius Black is so overwhelming there's no need to waste time with this mere formality before sending him to Azkaban where he belongs." Crouch arrogantly commented.

"How dare you?" Regulus was too shocked and outraged to care about Andromeda's advice. "The evidence is _not_ overwhelming and, according to the law, the Ministry cannot make any accused criminals rot in prison without allowing them a chance to plead innocent in a trial!"

"The evidence _is_ overwhelming and the law you invoke is unlikely to have the necessary support to work on Sirius Black's favor." Crouch spoke like one of the smug snakes Gryffindors generally called Slytherins.

"The deaths of my niece and her mother are being attributed to my brother on the word of someone who inherited a fortune with them." Regulus protested.

"Alastor Moody has good reason to believe Athena and Acquila Black were killed by Death Eaters on your brother's orders." Crouch stated.

"And which reason did he present?" Regulus defiantly asked.

"I cannot tell you." Crouch somewhat sadly answered.

"As the accused's brother and a victim's uncle, I have the right to know everything held as a reason to deem Sirius' guilty." Regulus protested.

"I know that." Crouch argued. "The reason I cannot tell you is that I don't know it myself. Minister Bagnold took over the case and is keeping all data regarding the case in a need-to-know-basis."

"And you, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, don't need to know?" Regulus asked with skepticism. "Don't you find it suspicious? What if Bagnold and Moody are on cahoots?"

"Given your family's record, Sirius Black is obviously guilty and you should be ashamed of yourself for trying to pin the blame on an Auror like Alastor Moody." Crouch commented.

"My brother is an Auror who constantly risked his life to stop Death Eaters and yet you refuse to doubt his supposed guilt." Regulus protested.

"It doesn't absolve his from his crimes." Crouch stated.

"Speaking of crimes, I want to see the records regarding the other charges against my brother." Regulus said. "I'll see Minister Bagnold about the deaths of Athena and Acquila later."

"Several witnesses saw Sirius Black pointing his wand at Peter Pettigrew when the explosion happened." Crouch stated.

"Did they check his wand for spells?" Regulus asked.

"There was no need to." Crouch arrogantly replied. "He was the only wizard at the crime scene when the Aurors arrived."

"But not when the explosion took place." Regulus argued. "Was Pettigrew's wand checked for spells?"

"Technically, it should so I guess I cannot officially hold your question as grounds to deem you vulnerable to defamation charges but you should be ashamed for trying to make an escape goat of Peter Pettigrew." Crouch answered. "I'll see to it that Sirius Black will never have a chance to talk his way out of punishment."

"Andromeda, you know what to do." Regulus commented.

"Yes, I'm walking off this case." Andromeda replied to Regulus' shock.

"Andromeda, how can you?"

"How can _you_ make up those stories to help your Death Eater brother?" Andromeda asked in outrage. "That you cannot make up anything better shows that Sirius Black is unquestionably guilty! Goodbye!"

"I am still protesting!" Regulus stated after Andromeda left.

"Be careful, Black." Crouch threatened. "If you insist on a trial, your brother's other crime will become known."

"If you had any reason to believe Sirius to be guilty of any unknown crimes, they wouldn't have remained unknown." Regulus defied Crouch.

"If I had my way, it wouldn't but Dumbledore believes this one is too heinous to become publicly known." Crouch grumbled at Dumbledore's forgiving nature. "Of course, since you have the right to know everything he's been imprisoned for, I can tell you your brother betrayed the Potters' locations to You-Know-Who."

"My brother would never do it!" Regulus angrily exclaimed. "You'd better present your evidence!"

"Sirius Black was their Secret-Keeper." Crouch said. "Nobody else could have revealed their location."

"Do you have any proof that he was their Secret-Keeper?" Regulus challenged Crouch.

Crouch handed Regulus a file. "These are the records of your brother's case. All reasons to believe him guilty of crimes other than his role on the deaths of Athena and Acquila Black are listed here. You may read them now or you may pay one Galleon as a fee to take a copy with you."

"I'll read them here, thank you very much." Regulus accepted the first offer and read the files. "I still believe my brother to be innocent. When do I get to talk to the Minister?"

"Right now." Minister Bagnold replied as she suddenly entered Crouch's office. "Regulus Black, I've got word that you're questioning your brother's guilt but I was under the impression your cousin Andromeda Tonks was with you."

"Mrs. Tonks accepted Sirius Black's guilt and left, Minister." Crouch respectfully explained to his boss.

"I, on the other hand, am smarter than her." Regulus commented. "I have two questions. One, what evidence do you have to link my brother to the deaths of his wife and his daughter? Two, when will he be tried?"

"It's not hard to figure out considering everything else he did." The Minister commented.

"Everything else he was _accused_ of doing and the evidence against him on those crimes say nothing about this new accusation, Minister." Regulus argued. "Now when will he be tried?"

"He won't and there's no use trying to convince Dumbledore to help." Bagnold bragged. "The Chief Warlock told me his forgiveness doesn't extend to traitors like your brother."

"If you really believe Sirius to be the one who ordered the deaths of Athena and Acquila, why don't you use Veritaserum to make him tell who carried the deed?" Regulus defiantly suggested.

"Good idea." Crouch commented to the others' surprise.

"Whose side are you on, Crouch?" Minister Bagnold asked.

"The side that approves the use of Veritaserum on Death Eaters." Crouch answered.

"Do you have any idea of what it'll take to convince the Wizengamot to force Sirius Black to submit to Veritaserum?" Bagnold asked.

"Who said anything about forcing?" Regulus asked in reply. "Knowing my brother, he'll willingly subject himself so you'll no longer doubt his innocence."

"Nice try, Black." Bagnold replied. "You're probably hoping we'll take your brother somewhere the remaining Death Eaters will be able to break him from."

"I see I'm wasting my time here." Regulus commented with a frown. "Goodbye."

After leaving the Ministry Headquarters, he's surrounded by reporters. "Mr. Black, any comments on your brother's crimes?" One of them asked.

"The evidence is so weak an eventual trial will lead to his acquittal." Regulus stated.

"Even the evidence to the deaths of Athena McKinnon and her daughter?" Another reporter asked.

"Especially that one." Regulus stated. "The lead investigator had a financial motive to kill them. Goodbye."

He then went back to Grimmauld Place, where he told his mother about Crouch, Bagnold and Andromeda. "So, they won't even give Sirius a trial and Andromeda is too stupid to challenge his guilt?" Walburga asked in amazement. "Let this be a lesson on what happens when a Black rejects his dark origins."

"What about the plan to implicate Alastor Moody?" Regulus asked.

"Forget about it, Regulus." She ordered. "With your brother out of the way and his daughter dead, you'll eventually become Lord Black as it should have been."

"Yes, mother." Regulus replied while wondering whose help he could seek. While he wasn't sure if Dumbledore was really ok with Sirius' trial less imprisonment but he wouldn't risk letting Severus Snape catch him helping his brother.

 **End chapter.**


	3. Lord Arcturus Black

**Chapter 3: Lord Arcturus Black**

While Regulus Black was trying to come up with an excuse to convince his mother to let him talk to his Grandfather so he could ask for Lord Black's help regarding Sirius when he was spared the trouble by a letter sent by Lord Arcturus Black himself.

 _Regulus Arcturus Black,_

 _I, Lord Arcturus Black, on my authority as your Grandfather and Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, request your presence at our family's winter retreat for a very important discussion. Arrive at your earliest convenience._

 _Formally,_

 _Lord Arcturus Black III_

 _O.M. First Class_

 _Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black_

After showing the letter to his mother, Regulus quickly stepped outside his home and, upon making sure there were no muggles watching him, disapparated from Grimmauld Place and reapparated at the front of the Black Family's winter retreat, where he knocked on the door. An elf apparacted next to him. "Master Regulus, you was being expected." The elf formally said and then opened the door.

"Thank you, Tippy." Regulus thanked the elf as he entered.

"Master Regulus thanked Tippy!" She happily exclaimed. "Master Regulus is so nice!" She then noticed Arcturus' presence. "Lord Black, Master Regulus has arrived." She said and then locked the door.

"Good." Arcturus replied. "Now get back to whatever chores you were handling when my grandson knocked."

"Yes, Milord!" She eagerly said and left.

"Regulus, you must be wondering what I summoned you here for." Arcturus commented.

"Yes, Grandfather." Regulus formally nodded.

"Regulus, as you must remember, your Grandfather Pollux and I opposed to you getting involved with the war was because, aside from your brother, you are our family's only hope to see our name and the male line going past your generation." Arcturus commented. "Unfortunately, your brother's crimes damaged our family's reputation to the point it destroyed the negotiations Pollux and I had with your potential in-laws."

"Nothing a fair trial cannot solve, Grandfather." Regulus replied hoping his Grandfather would help Sirius out.

"What do you mean by that, Regulus?" Arcturus asked in surprise.

"My brother is innocent and, unlike what the Ministry claims, is too weak to get him convicted in a fair trial, which is likely the reason Crouch and Bagnold won't allow him his day in court."

"They what?" Arcturus was outraged. Blood traitor or not, Sirius was the Black Heir and shouldn't be treated as something lower than a Muggleborn. Regulus then told his Grandfather about his visit to the Ministry. "No wonder you believe Sirius to be innocent and Crouch and Bagnold to have ulterior motives to keep him in Azkaban. The real surprise was the blood traitor Tonks falling for their excuses. Then again, she _did_ leave our family to marry a Mudblood."

"If at least Albus Dumbledore wasn't so obsessed with making Harry Potter live with muggles." Regulus muttered to get that part of the case to his Grandfather.

"Care to elaborate?" Arcturus asked his grandson.

"With Sirius in prison and his wife dead, their godson has no available family other than Lily Potter's relatives." Regulus explained. "The Boy-Who-Lived is bound to grow up as a Muggleborn whose parents already know about the Wizarding World, Grandfather."

"I doubt Muggles, even those who are allowed to know about our world, would know the laws that could be used to interfere with whatever plans Dumbledore has to place Harry Potter with guardians of his choice, Regulus." Arcturus argued. "Yes, he's a muggle-loving fool but it'd take more than that to leave Harry Potter with muggle relatives."

Regulus then explained his experience with the Dursleys. "Oh, so the fool believes a Mudblood was the key to the Dark Lord's demise and Harry Potter needs to live with relatives of hers to keep her protection from wearing off before he becomes an adult? All for the better. Good working getting in the way, Regulus. However, as much as I'd love the idea of converting the Potter Heir to the Dark as payback for one of us being tricked into joining the Light, I still need to clear Sirius Black's name."

"Yes but please don't let the rest of the family know I have access to Harry Potter." Regulus pleaded. "Especially the Malfoys, the Lestranges, and my mother."

"Go see those Dubleys or Dursleys or whatever names those muggles have while I get the Ministry to release your brother." Arcturus ordered. "I'll make those morons wish the blood traitor Tonks had been smart enough to see the reasonable doubts by herself. I'll cover up and say you're doing a secret task for me."

"Yes, Grandfather." Regulus obeyed. He then put on some muggle clothes and returned to Privet Drive.

"Regulus?" Petunia asked while looking at him and becoming relived he's "normally" dressed this time. "Welcome, and I'm glad you're showing a better taste for clothes."

"Where's Vernon?" Regulus asked after entering the Dursley residence.

"He's at work." Petunia said like it was obvious. "I assume you know what happened to your brother and his wife."

"Yes." Regulus sadly answered. "Athena Black was killed along with my niece Acquila and my brother is in Azkaban."

"The wizarding prison?" She asked in shock. "What did he do?"

Rather than taking offense over the fact Petunia is automatically assuming Sirius was guilty, Regulus decided to explain. "The proper question is what he was accused of doing since no trial has been held yet."

"And what was Sirius Black accused of doing?" Petunia asked.

"First, it's said You-Know-Who only knew where to find the Potters because my brother told him where they were hidden." Regulus said and then noticed Petunia's face. "The Wizengamot has yet to evaluate the evidence and listen to Sirius' pleas of innocence. Also, he supposedly killed Peter Pettigrew and twelve muggle bystanders with a Blasting Hex. I find it suspicious since the Aurors who arrested my brother didn't check his wand or Pettigrew's and, while the bystanders left enough of their bodies to confirm their deaths, Peter Pettigrew left nothing more than a finger."

"I recall Peter Pettigrew as being from the same group of friends as your brother and James Potter." Petunia commented.

"Yes, Petunia, it's the same Peter Pettigrew." Regulus confirmed.

"What happened to him if he didn't die at the explosion?" Petunia asked.

"I believe he faked his death to avoid being punished for betraying the Potters, Petunia." Regulus explained. "He was also accused of ordering the deaths of my niece and her mother."

"Why would anyone think he's behind the deaths of his own wife and daughter?" Petunia asked in horror.

"Because several people are biased against my family and the fact he was arrested _before_ they were killed saves him from being accused of doing the deed himself." Regulus explained.

"Someone at the Ministry must have some sort of reason, even if it doesn't eliminate all chances of your brother being innocent, to believe him guilty." Petunia commented.

"The Ministry put Alastor Moody in charge of the investigation." Regulus explained and, by Petunia's reaction, realized she had no clue to who Alastor Moody was. "He was my brother's mentor among the Aurors and became the next in line to inherit the McKinnon fortune after the deaths of my niece Aquila and her mother Athena."

"What?" Petunia asked in shock. "Has your lot never heard of conflict of interest?"

"I am not familiar with the expression but the context suggests it's about the fact Alastor Moody was trusted with investigating a crime that made him wealthy." Regulus replied. "The worst part is that Millicent Bagnold, our Minister of Magic, doesn't even demand him to come up with a better excuse to deem him guilty of this than the notion he's guilty of the crimes he was arrested for."

"Something like this cannot survive a trial." Petunia commented.

"True." Regulus agreed. "That's why the Ministry is doing their best to prevent my brother from being allowed a trial."

"What?" Petunia was outraged. "Are they witch hunters or something like that?"

"No." Regulus was confused by Petunia's question. "We are wizards and witches. There are the occasional squibs but there's no need to worry about them."

Petunia then explained the metaphor. "Oh, that makes sense. I still can't help but feel offended by some of my fellow wizards and witches being compared to witch hunters but Crouch and Bagnold deserve it as well as any figures of authority who condone the decision to deny my brother a trial. They wouldn't even question him with Veritaserum."

"By context, I assume Veritaserum is a truth serum." Petunia commented. "Does your lot have a truth serum that really works?"

"Yes but its use is regulated to avoid privacy issues and minimize contaminations." Regulus explained. "It cannot be used on you muggles because you have no magic to negate nasty side effects."

"Our world also had some attempts to make a truth serum but our best result is being questioned as to if it really makes people tell the truth or just makes them say whatever their interrogators want them to so answers induced by it aren't accepted as evidence in our courts of law." Petunia explained. "But what can we do about your brother?"

"Don't worry." Regulus reassured his godnephew's aunt. "My Grandfather Arcturus Black is handling this at the Ministry as we speak. The Ministry cannot deny him so easily. If at least Andromeda wasn't so stupid."

"Who's Andromeda?" Petunia asked.

"She's a cousin of mine who intended to become a professional law practitioner and knows Wizarding Law almost as well as my Grandfather does." Regulus explained. "She could have made the Ministry honor my brother's right to a trial but fell for their excuses to deny him one."

"No wonder she…" Petunia's comment was interrupted by a crying baby. She and Regulus went to the nearby crib and found out the crying came from Dudley. "I'm sorry but the babies need me."

Regulus thought about calling Kreacher to help but decided it was too soon to see how Petunia would react to elves or to let any Black elves to know Harry's location. "I have to see how Grandfather is doing so, goodbye."

After returning to his Grandfather's winter retreat, Regulus found out Arcturus was back there as well. "How did it go, Grandfather?" Regulus asked.

"Bagnold insisted on denying your brother a trial so I requested a hearing for the Wizengamot to dismiss the pending charges against him for lack of solid proof, Regulus." Arcturus explained. "The clerk in charge of handling requests tried to question the fact I believe him innocent but I reminded her it wasn't in her place to question the motives behind the requests."

"Some people don't know how to treat their betters, Grandfather." Regulus commented.

Meanwhile, at Headmaster Dumbledore's office, Albus Dumbledore was digesting the latest development. "What's wrong, Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Arcturus Black is trying to get Sirius Black out of Azkaban." Dumbledore sadly answered.

"No surprises here." Professor Snape sneered. "Not ever since Black's true colors were revealed. Which legal trick is Lord Black trying to use?"

"Probably the Imperius." Professor McGonagall suggested with disdain. Too many Death Eaters have used that excuse as far as she's concerned.

"Impossible." Professor Snape dismissed. "The Imperius Curse cannot be used to force people to reveal Fidelius-protected secrets and the Dark Lord was already gone by the time Black killed Pettigrew and those muggle bystanders. I won't dare to make any guesses regarding how Black can get away with ordering the deaths of his own wife and daughter because I wasn't trusted with Moody's reasons to accuse him of this specific crime."

"Your reasoning is correct, Severus." Professor Filius Flitwick complimented his student-turned-colleague.

"Arcturus is plotting to convince the Wizengamot to release Black under the belief the evidence against him is insufficient." Dumbledore commented.

"Would you have an idea of how he plans to trick the Wizengamot, Phineas?" McGonagall asked Headmaster Black's portrait.

Because the question was asked by Hogwarts' Deputy Headmistress instead of the Headmaster himself, Phineas Nigellus Black hoped that, by ignoring the question, he could avoid it. "Answer the question, Phineas." Dumbledore asked.

Knowing the other past Headmasters and Headmistresses wouldn't let him get away with not doing something the current Headmaster asked of him, he answered. "I don't know what Regulus and my grandson discussed because it took place inside a property with no portraits of mine but I know Regulus and Walburga entertained the notion of accusing Alastor Moody of being the real culprit behind the deaths of Athena and Acquila so he would be distracted from hunting Death Eaters and the two of them aren't really interested on getting Sirius out since they believe he's innocent."

"What?" McGonagall asked in shock. "I knew Walburga was insane but I expected better from Regulus."

"Actually, it makes sense to suspect Moody." Snape commented, drawing glares from the other professors. "Moody inherited a fortune from the deaths of Black's brat and her mother. That and his refusal to reveal his reason to accuse Black are things Lord Black could easily hold as grounds to question Moody's reliability as a witness."

"Spoken like a true Slytherin." Headmaster Black said in approval. "I'll be disappointed in Minister Bagnold if she didn't take a good percentage of the fortune as compensation for overlooking it as a reason to keep Moody out of the investigation."

"Surely you jest, Phineas." Dumbledore suggested.

"Not at all, Headmaster Dumbledore." The last Slytherin to ever become Headmaster replied.

"You said _two_ of them, Phineas." Dumbledore mentioned. "What about Arcturus?"

"I don't know what my grandson believes regarding Sirius' guilt or innocence but I know him well enough to believe outrage over a member of our family being denied such a basic right as a trial, which is supposed to be everyone's right, is enough of a motive for his actions."

"What can I do to keep Black in prison?" Dumbledore asked.

"Ask for the Malfoy upstart's help." Headmaster Black suggested with a grunt. "He'll gladly help with getting rid of obstacles between his son and the Headship of my family."

"Thanks for nothing, Phineas." Dumbledore replied.

 **End chapter. It took place a few days after the previous chapter.**


	4. Hearing

**Chapter 4: Hearing**

Knowing those who wanted Sirius Black to stay in Azkaban would stoop as low as to start the hearing hours earlier to make his brother Regulus and their Grandfather Lord Arcturus Black late, they arrived earlier as well. "The Wizengamot is now in session." Minister Bagnold declared. "Is there any pending matters from the last meeting, Chief Warlock?" She asked.

"No, Minister." Dumbledore answered.

"Any new requests?" She asked in spite of knowing the answer.

"Yes." Dumbledore reluctantly answered. "First order of the day: Lord Arcturus Black, Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, requests the Wizengamot to dismiss the pending charges against Sirius Orion Black on grounds of insufficient evidence."

The murmurs soon started. Several people protested against the notion of Sirius Black's guilt not being obvious. Once they calmed down, Bartemius Crouch stood up and was granted the word. "Preposterous! His guilt is so clear I won't even waste the Wizengamot's time with a trial."

Amelia Bones quickly stood up with a frown. "Do you have anything to say, Madam Bones?" Minister Bagnold asked.

"The law is clear about that." Amelia stated. "Every accused criminal should be allowed a trial and being certain of Sirius Black's guilt is no reason to make an exception."

"Amelia, you're not considering the chance of Sirius Black being innocent, are you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Every case must be properly investigated and anyone who believes the evidence against the accused isn't good enough to confirm their supposed guilt must be allowed to argue their case." Amelia declared. Most people, even those who seemed to be certain of Sirius' guilt, agreed with her point.

"In that case, I'll list the charges against Sirius Black." Dumbledore stated. "First, he's accused of being accessory to the murders of James and Lily Potter and the attempted murder of their son Harry James Potter by revealing their whereabouts to Voldemort. Second, he's accused of the mass murder of Peter Pettigrew and twelve muggles by causing the Blasting Hex that killed them. Third, he's accused of conspiracy to commit the murders of Athena and Acquila Black by ordering Death Eaters to kill them. Those crimes, while bad by themselves, also serve as evidence that Sirius Black is a Death Eater. You may present your defense now, Lord Black."

"Thank you, Chief Warlock Dumbledore." Arcturus replied with fake politeness. "First of all, I must point out that the only thing linking my grandson to the deaths of James and Lily Potter is the unproven assumption that they were hidden under a Fidelius Charm and he was their Secret-Keeper."

"It's not unproven." Dumbledore argued. "I gave testimony to confirm it."

"Your testimony only confirms that James and Lily Potter expressed the intention to ask my grandson to be their Secret-Keeper." Arcturus argued. "It doesn't tell how Sirius reacted to it."

"There are other witnesses establishing Sirius Black's status as their Secret-Keeper." Dumbledore stated.

"They merely overheard Peter Pettigrew accusing my grandson." Arcturus argued. "Just because he thought Sirius was the Secret-Keeper, it doesn't mean Sirius was; and just because Pettigrew accused Sirius, it doesn't mean Pettigrew really believed it. How do you know _he_ wasn't the real Secret-Keeper?"

"How convenient." Crouch sneered. "Shifting blame to a dead man."

" _Presumed_ dead man, Director Crouch." Arcturus corrected. "It's merely assumed that Peter Pettigrew died at the explosion my grandson was accused of causing."

"There was only one finger left of Pettigrew at the crime scene and the witnesses saw Sirius Black pointing his wand at Pettigrew." Bagnold said. "What other proof do you need?"

"As much of his body as left by each muggle or at the very least enough of it Peter Pettigrew can't live without and a wand check done on both Sirius' wand and Pettigrew's." Arcturus answered. "For all I know, Peter Pettigrew caused that explosion and left that finger behind to fake his death."

The hearing was once again interrupted by screams of protest. Once they stopped, Minister Bagnold said, "What comes next? Are you accusing Pettigrew of killing Athena and Acquila Black?"

"I don't have to accuse anybody." Arcturus argued. "The Ministry has to present proof against my grandson."

"Who else would do that?" Crouch asked and Amelia rose again. "It doesn't work like that. You cannot just decide Sirius Black is guilty because you assume nobody else would be."

"Alastor Moody has a good reason to believe Black guilty." Bagnold argued.

"A reason he refuses to divulge." Lord Arcturus Black argued. "For as long as he refuses, I'll take it as a reason to believe he's pretending to think my grandson is guilty."

"How dare you?" Moody asked in outrage. "Why would I kill them?"

"For the McKinnon fortune and title." Arcturus answered. "Since you're talking about motives, why would Sirius have his own wife and daughter killed?"

"As the Black Heir, he wouldn't let a child whose mother was a blood traitor represent your family's next generation." Moody argued.

"That's speculation on your part and it disappoints me you'd have this opinion of him after training him to be an Auror." Arcturus replied.

"It's not hard to believe he did it considering what else he did." Moody said.

"What else he was _accused_ of doing." Arcturus argued.

"And, either way, the evidence presented against him for the crimes he was originally arrested for doesn't say anything regarding the deaths of Athena and Acquilla Black." Amelia added. "Unless you have further proof, I'll have no choice but to vote for the dismissal of this charge."

"Amelia, what happened to your sense of justice?" Dumbledore desperately asked her.

"It's telling me there's no real proof that Sirius Black ordered the deaths of his wife and daughter, Headmaster." Amelia bluntly answered.

Since Moody wouldn't present any other proof (he didn't have any, after all), a great majority voted for the dismissal of that charge. The others were also dismissed but they were a close call.

At Azkaban, Sirius Black was anguishing over the fact he'd never leave when an Auror interrupted him. "Sirius Orion Black, the Wizengamot decided by a vote majority to dismiss the charges against you." The Auror said in disgust. "You are free to go."

Sirius couldn't believe what he was hearing. The best he would expect from Dumbledore was to finally get a trial. Unless… "Did somebody find the rat?" Sirius eagerly asked.

"Rat?" The Auror asked in confusion.

"Peter Pettigrew." Sirius explained. "Was he located after faking his death?"

The Auror angrily pointed his wand at Sirius. "Black, your Grandfather might have used some technicality to get you out of your deserved punishment but don't you dare to defame your victims?"

"Technicality?" Sirius asked in confusion. "You said the Wizengamot deemed the evidence insufficient."

"Because Lord Arcturus Black tricked them." The Auror explained. "Did you already have it planned with him? Because he did come up with the Pettigrew-isn't-dead scenario."

"He has more brains than Crouch." Sirius commented.

"Whatever." The Auror dismissed Sirius' commented. "Just get into the boat."

One boat ride later, Regulus and Lord Arcturus Black welcomed Sirius back. "It's good to see you again, Sirius." Arcturus commented.

"And it's good to be free again but, why would you free me, Grandfather?" Sirius asked.

"Because you're my heir." Arcturus said like it's obvious.

"Only because even you cannot disown me." Sirius arrogantly replied. "You could have left me to rot in Azkaban so Regulus would become the Heir."

"No, Sirius." Regulus argued. "That was mother's idea."

"Now that makes sense." Sirius grumbled. "No way she'd help me out unless she thought I was guilty."

"Or if she decided implicating Moody in the deaths of Athena and Acquila was worth having to figure out another way to get rid of you." Regulus replied.

"Moody?" Sirius asked in disbelief.

"He's the next in line for the McKinnon estate and a more likely suspect that you, Sirius." Arcturus stated.

"Makes sense." Sirius grumbled. "Where are my friends?"

"They're not coming." Regulus answered. "They think you're guilty. Even Andromeda saw nothing wrong with you rotting in prison without a trial."

"Impossible!" Sirius exclaimed. "She knows the law and she knows me."

The conversation was interrupted by reporters. "Let's get out of here!" Arcturus declared and his grandsons agreed.

 **End chapter.**


	5. Bittersweet Freedom

**Chapter 5: Bittersweet Freedom**

After he was freed from Azkaban, Regulus and Arcturus Black took Sirius to Arcturus' retreat. "What am I doing here?" Sirius asked.

"You're here because I thought you'd rather be here than at Grimmauld Place with your mother." Arcturus grumbled.

"I could have gone to my bachelor pad." Sirius argued.

"There are probably several wizards and witches waiting for you to go there so they can make you pay for your crimes." Regulus argued.

"I'm innocent, brother." Sirius shouted.

"Try telling that to the Wizarding World, Sirius." Arcturus defied his rebellious grandson.

"Dumbledore will listen to me." Sirius stated.

"Ha." Regulus scoffed. "He's so biased against our family he blindly accepted your supposed guilt regarding the deaths of your wife and daughter in spite of no evidence regarding that specific crime being found at all."

"He wouldn't do it after everything I did for the light!" Sirius defended the Headmaster.

"Then go talk to him, Sirius." Arcturus defied him. "Then you may come back for comfort when your light-aligned friends turn on you."

"Tea, Masters?" Tippy offered. Arcturus and Regulus accepted but Sirius rejected out of fear there'd be some potion in it.

Sirius apparated next to Hogwarts' grounds, where he was 'welcomed' by the groundskeeper. "What do ya want, Black?"

"First I want to talk to the Headmaster and then we'll talk about my flying motorbike, Hagrid." Sirius answered.

"Forget it, Black." Hagrid angrily replied. "You don't deserve yer bike back and the Headmaster has nothing to say to murderin' traitors."

"I am innocent and I want to see the Headmaster." Sirius demanded. "As Harry Potter's Godfather, I want to see my godson."

"YOU DARE USE HIS NAME AFTER BETRAYING HIS PARENTS, BLACK?" Hagrid angrily shouted.

"I am innocent and I want to keep things civil." Sirius replied. "However, if necessary, I'll use my Godfather power to take Harry from whoever took him from the Dursleys."

Reluctantly, Dumbledore welcomed Sirius into the Headmaster's office. "Sirius Black, what do you want?" Dumbledore asked without his grandfatherly voice.

"My godson." Sirius answered. "I'll understand if whoever took him from the Dursleys wants to keep him but I insist on regular visits at least."

Dumbledore didn't understand what made Sirius so sure Harry was no longer living with the Dursleys but saw no need to correct him. "And why would I permit it after you betrayed James and Lily?"

"Because I am innocent and I don't want Harry to think otherwise." Sirius answered. "I'm willing to answer questions under Veritaserum if that's what it takes to convince you."

"You must be able to resist Veritaserum if you want to use it, Black." Dumbledore steely replied. "I'll do everything in my power to prevent you from doing to Harry what you did to Athena and Acquila."

"How can you think I'm involved with that?" Sirius asked with a hurt expression.

"After what you did to James, Lily, Peter and those muggles, it's not hard to figure out you did it, Black." Dumbledore coldly answered.

"My Grandfather was correct about you, Dumbledore." Sirius stated. "You _are_ biased against my family. Did you really believe what you said when you told me I didn't have to follow my parents' dark beliefs?"

"Yes, Black." Dumbledore sadly answered.

"As of today, I can no longer believe that answer to be truthful, Headmaster." Sirius replied. "Goodbye."

Hurt by Dumbledore's disbelief, he went to visit his cousin Andromeda for legal assistance. "What do you want, Black?" She rudely asked.

Sirius was shocked by her reaction. "Dromeda, I…"

"DON'T CALL ME 'DROMEDA', BLACK!" Andromeda shouted at her cousin. "YOU LOST THAT RIGHT WHEN YOU KILLED THOSE MUGGLES AND ORDERED THE DEATHS OF ATHENA AND ACQUILA!"

"Even you?" Sirius asked. "You know me better than that."

"Shut up, Black!" She shouted again. "There are too many witnesses!" She then shut the door at his face.

Dejected, Sirius returned to his Grandfather's retreat. "I can't believe it!" Sirius sadly exclaimed. "Even Andromeda wouldn't believe me. At least I can hope Moony believes me but simply couldn't do anything because of his…" He then remembered he was talking to people who didn't know about Remus Lupin's condition. "…furry little problem."

"Do you mean Remus Lupin's lycanthropy, Sirius?" Arcturus asked.

"What?" Sirius was shocked. "How could… Did Snivellus break his promise?"

"Oh, so Severus knows about it?" Regulus maliciously asked.

"Yes, Reggie." Sirius answered. "But how did _you_ find out?"

"The clues were there for anyone who bothers to check the facts, Sirius." Arcturus answered. "That boy was always absent during full moons and we wouldn't have dismissed it as a coincidence; his father had a drastic change of view regarding werewolves before the boy entered Hogwarts; the Shrieking Shack only had screams during full moons back when your friend was a student; and there were rumors that werewolf Fenrir Greyback once escaped Ministry detection by passing himself as a muggle in spite of Lyall Lupin not falling for the trick."

"Greyback?" Sirius asked while feeling sad for his friend. Being bitten by any werewolves was bad for itself but Fenrir Greyback was eviler than the average werewolf. "One would think the Wizarding World's most infamous werewolf wouldn't be able to pull this trick."

"The Werewolf Registry was ill-equipped back then, Sirius." Arcturus explained.

"What about you, Reggie?" Sirius asked his brother. "Last time I checked, you were looking forward becoming a Death Eater."

"With you joining Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix, Grandfather Arcturus and Grandfather Pollux didn't want to risk losing the only other way to continue the Black line, Sirius." Regulus explained.

"Figures." Sirius muttered.

"Anyway, Sirius, I presume you're going to see your godson now." Arcturus assumed.

"But how, Grandfather?" Sirius desperately asked. "Dumbledore will use his power to keep me from taking Harry in in spite of my rights as Godfather."

"Don't worry, Sirius." Arcturus reassured his grandson. "The Dursleys will let you visit him."

This certainly wasn't what Sirius expected to hear. "How do you know about the Dursleys? And why would Harry still be there with so many wizarding families willing to take him in?"

"The Headmaster believes Harry must live with someone related by blood to his mother so whatever magical protection she left behind won't wear off before he's seventeen years old, Sirius." Arcturus explained and Regulus then told his tale of how he chanced upon Harry.

Whatever trouble Sirius had with believing his brother and his Grandfather would defend him was nothing compared with what Regulus had just told him. "Regulus Arcturus Black, I can believe what our Grandfather explained about why Prongslet would still be with the Dursleys instead of it being a provisory arrangement as I initially assumed when I was told Harry would go to them, but I don't think Headmaster Dumbledore would leave a kid at somebody's doorstop without either knocking on the door or ringing the doorbell."

"Fine." Regulus replied. "Let's talk to them and you'll see I'm telling the truth."

After the three Blacks put on muggle clothes, which alone was worth the trip in Sirius' opinion, they went to the Dursleys and, while it's unclear what kind of reception Sirius expected, it certainly wasn't what he got. "Welcome back, Regulus." Petunia, or a woman who, in spite of not behaving like Sirius learned to expect from her, looked like her, said and then noticed Sirius. "Oh, good. I see your wrongful imprisonment finally ended, Sirius." Now Sirius was convinced she wasn't the same Petunia he knew. "And this must be your Grandfather Arcturus Black."

" _Lord_ Arcturus Black, you… never mind." Arcturus stopped himself before he called Petunia a 'filthy muggle'. "May we get in?"

Petunia welcomed them in. "Look at that, Vernon!" She exclaimed. "Sirius is free! When did the trial take place?"

"There was no trial, Mrs. Dursley." Arcturus explained. "The charges against my grandson were dismissed for lack of conclusive evidence."

"You may call me Petunia, Lord Black." Petunia replied.

"And you may call me Vernon, Lord Black." Vernon added.

"And you both may call me 'Lord Black'." Arcturus replied. He might be willing to put up with muggles for sake of having an influence on Harry Potter but he's not willing to allow muggles to call him by anything less formal than 'Lord Black'.

Vernon then turned his attention to his nephew's Godfather. "Sirius, I understand you have rights over Harry but, unless you have a more reliable way than his mother's protection, I ask you to leave Harry here. I trust you're innocent since the protection didn't keep you away so feel free to visit him whenever you like."

"Thank you, Vernon, but we'll have to make it a formal situation." Sirius replied. "You and Petunia remain as custodians and I'll be his magical guardian in the Wizarding World."

In the next day, Sirius, Arcturus, Vernon and Petunia went to the Ministry to register Sirius as Harry's magical guardian while Regulus and Tippy watched over Harry and Dudley. "You want WHAT?" The witch in charge of Wizarding Family affairs asked. She already found it odd like the rest of the Ministry when _Sirius Black_ and his paternal Grandfather showed up accompanied by muggles. "Mrs. Dursley, are you aware that Sirius Black is the man who betrayed your sister and her husband to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, don't you?"

"He's innocent." Petunia argued.

"Professor Dumbledore gave testimony to confirm Sirius Black was the Potters' Secret-Keeper." The witch argued.

"He only gave testimony that James and Lily intended to ask Sirius to be their Secret-Keeper." Petunia counter-argued. "He also left protections at our home that prevent any wizards and witches with ill intentions towards Harry from approaching. That Sirius approached us proves he doesn't intend to harm Harry."

"Or that the Blacks managed to bypass the protection left behind by Professor Dumbledore." The witch said.

"We'd rather believe Sirius Black is innocent." Vernon argued.

"And it's not up to you to judge our intentions." Arcturus arrogantly stated. "Just formalize the parchmentwork before we file a complaint against you."

"The Headmaster will hear about that." The witch declared.

"I'm counting on it." Sirius maliciously replied. Had he not still grieving over his murdered wife, he'd be flirting with her.

 **End chapter.**


	6. Dumbledore

**Chapter 6: Dumbledore**

Albus Dumbledore couldn't believe what he had just read. It was so shocking he reread it several times to be sure he didn't misread any part of the letter.

 _Headmaster,_

 _Sirius Black and his family somehow managed to bypass the protective wards you set for the Boy-Who-Lived and tricked our saviors' muggle relatives into believing they don't intend to harm him._

With no hesitation, he went to the Ministry to meet the witch who sent him the letter and she confirmed to him that the Dursleys were tricked into acknowledging Sirius Black's rights as Harry's Godfather and thinking he's innocent of all crimes. The Headmaster saw himself with no choice but to head back to Number 4, Privet Drive to set things straight.

"Who's there?" Petunia asked.

"It's Albus Dumbledore, Petunia." Dumbledore answered.

"How do I know you're not an impostor?" Petunia asked.

"When your sister was accepted at Hogwarts, you sent me a letter asking me to accept you as well." Dumbledore replied.

"It's really you." She said as she opened the door. "What do you want?"

Dumbledore looked around and saw Sirius and Regulus were there as well. "Petunia, I must object to the presence of Sirius Black and his relatives anywhere near Harry." He warned her. "I don't know what they told you but Sirius Black betrayed the Potters to Voldemort."

"We are aware of the crimes he was wrongfully arrested for, Headmaster." Vernon intervened. "We also know that the Ministry had to release him for lack of solid evidence."

"You also told the Dursleys that any wizards and witches with harmful intentions towards my godson wouldn't be able to reach this home, Headmaster." Sirius commented. "Doesn't it tell you that I'm innocent?"

Dumbledore had none of his eye twinkle. "Black, the best I can ever hope is that you regret betraying James and Lily." The Headmaster stated. "And I still would rather believe you somehow managed to bypass my protections."

"In that case, we should take Harry away from here and keep him under Black Manor's safety measures." Regulus commented. "Don't you think, Sirius?"

Sirius quickly caught on to Regulus' plan. "I'm afraid so, dear brother. Don't take it the wrong way, I have no objections to my godson living with muggles but, if the wizard who set the protections that are supposed to keep him safe with them isn't certain said protections cannot be broken, I believe we have no other choice."

Dumbledore didn't like the way that conversation was going.

"Can't Harry live at Hogwarts?" Vernon suggested.

"I'm afraid it's not a safe option." Regulus answered. "A Death Eater took Professor Slughorn's place as Hogwarts' Potions Master."

"Severus is no longer a Death Eater, Regulus." Dumbledore defended his newest faculty member other than the current Defense teacher.

"I find it easier to believe that Sirius is innocent." Petunia commented.

"Black ordered the deaths of his own wife and daughter." Dumbledore pleaded.

"Or so says the man who inherited a fortune because of those deaths." Vernon argued.

"Vernon, you cannot be thinking Alastor Moody is behind the deaths of Athena and Acquila." Dumbledore pleaded.

"It'd explain why he took over the case in spite of the obvious conflict of interest and why he won't tell his supposed reason to believe Sirius Black is behind their deaths." Vernon argued.

"Black's other crimes…" Dumbledore tried to argue.

"Even if they could somehow convince me that Sirius would do something like ordering the deaths of his own wife and daughter, it'd take more than that to convince me that he _did_ it." Vernon stated.

"Alastor is an experienced Auror." Dumbledore argued.

"So is Sirius to a lesser degree but you wouldn't hold it as a reason to doubt his supposed guilt." Regulus stated.

"To be fair, I don't imagine Moody being behind those deaths with or without the inheritance at stake." Sirius admitted. "Of course, the notion that he'd think I'm guilty is even harder to believe. Maybe the Death Eaters who killed them did so as a way to punish me for refusing to join them."

"Or maybe Pettigrew killed them so Athena wouldn't denounce him as the real Secret-Keeper." Regulus suggested, having been told by his brother than Athena already knew the truth.

"No!" Sirius protested. "That sniveling rat wouldn't appear in front of anyone so soon after faking his death. I chose the wrong Death Eater to call 'Snivellus' but it's too late to change it."

"Also, had Athena been killed by someone who did so to prevent her from revealing any secrets, why would they kill Acquila as well?" Petunia asked.

"Maybe they didn't and Moody just took advantage of the occasion to kill her before someone else saw her alive." Regulus suggested and then everyone looked at him. "Still easier to believe than the notion that my brother would want his own wife and daughter killed."

"Petunia, I expected to make you see reason but I see the Blacks made a throughout work deceiving you." Dumbledore sadly commented. "However, I will find a way to rescue Harry and make sure your family won't be harmed even after the Blacks see no reason not to harm you."

Meanwhile, the Longbottoms were also discussing Harry. "Mother, we cannot leave Harry Potter under the influence of his parents' traitor!" Frank Longbottom pleaded.

"Honestly, Frank, the more I think it over the more I doubt Sirius Black really betrayed us." Augusta stated.

"Augusta, the tale concocted to get Black out consisted on Moody killing Athena and Acquila and Pettigrew faking his death and framing Black." Alice Longbottom pleaded to her mother-in-law.

"Alice, while it's easier for us to believe that a Black would do all those things, we mustn't turn a blind eye to the reasons to doubt." Augusta argued. "And besides, can we really offer Harry a safe place? You're still hiding because of that prophecy in spite of what happened when You-Know-Who tried to kill Harry."

"Hopefully Dumbledore will figure out a way to rescue Harry." Frank declared.

Meanwhile, the Headmaster was discussing the matter with the Professors. "Just bring the boy here, Albus." Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall suggested. "I never liked the idea of leaving him with the Dursleys anyway."

"Absolutely NOT, Headmaster!" Snape objected to the idea. "The brat has no place here until it's time for him to attend classes."

"It's not a viable idea anyway." Dumbledore replied. "Sirius Black is Harry's Godfather and the charges were dropped."

"Andromeda refused to help Black once she understood the evidence left no grounds to doubt his guilt." McGonagall commented. "She could take Harry from him."

"Sirius Black didn't kill the brat and the muggles." Snape pointed out. "Doesn't that tell you anything?"

"What are you suggesting, Severus?" Professor Filius Flitwick asked.

"That maybe Sirius Black is really innocent." That answer made everyone look at Snape like he grew a second head. "I hate to admit it, but Black would never betray Potter, kill muggles, or order the deaths of his own wife and their brat. I just liked the idea of Black rotting in prison but I can't imagine Black doing any of those things unless it was really Pettigrew who betrayed Potter and Black was too furious to care about collateral damages when he made Pettigrew pay."

"Severus, I understand Black's crimes don't match the image he spent his life cultivating but the evidence is clear." Dumbledore stated. "That he won't kill Harry just suggests he wants to raise him into the Dark Side."

"Can't Remus Lupin use his past friendship with James Potter to gain the Boy-Who-Lived's guardianship?" The Defense Professor suggested.

"Remus isn't in condition to raise any children, unfortunately." Dumbledore answered, not wanting to tell anyone about Remus' "furry little trouble".

Meanwhile, the aforementioned werewolf was receiving an unusual visitor. "Malfoy?" He asked.

"Lupin, I need your help against a common enemy." Lucius Malfoy said.

"Common enemy?" Lupin asked in confusion. "I can't think of anyone the both of us hate."

"Sirius Orion Black." Malfoy replied.

"Black is in Azkaban where he belongs." Remus grunted.

"Not anymore." Malfoy stated, calling Remus' attention. "Lord Black talked the Wizengamot into releasing him."

"Of course." Remus frowned but the fact didn't surprise him. "Imperius?"

"No, it wouldn't work for Black." Malfoy explained. "The Imperius Curse cannot be used to force people to reveal Fidelius-protected secrets and the Dark Lord was no longer around when Pettigrew and the muggles were killed."

"What about the deaths of Athena and Acquila, Malfoy?" Remus asked while accepting the reasons the Imperius excuse wouldn't work this time.

"Regardless of who Sirius Black would accuse of using the Imperius on him for this purpose, I don't think someone would believe that whoever wanted them killed would imperiuse somebody into ordering others to do it." Malfoy commented. "Even Lord Black's theory sounds more plausible than that."

"What story did he make up?" Remus angrily asked.

"He suggested that Alastor Moody was the real mastermind behind those deaths." Malfoy told him.

"And you call that more plausible?" Remus asked.

"Moody inherited a fortune from those two deaths and yet was named lead investigator." Malfoy stated. "The Ministry practically begged the Blacks to use that excuse to defend Sirius Black."

"And the Wizengamot really believed _Moody_ would kill innocent people?" Remus asked.

"The Blacks passed his refusal to divulge his motives to believe Sirius Black ordered their deaths as a way to hide the fact he didn't have motives that strong, Lupin." Malfoy explained.

"What about Black's other crimes?" Remus asked. "His family couldn't have blamed them all on Moody."

"They blamed it on Pettigrew." Malfoy fearfully said.

"Remus angrily grabbed his visitor. "Peter Pettigrew gave his life so Sirius Black could be captured! Nobody can be stupid enough to believe he killed himself!"

"Don't blame the messenger, Lupin." Malfoy told him. "They said Pettigrew caused that explosion to fake his death."

"THERE WAS ONLY A FINGER LEFT OF PETER!" Remus shouted.

"And the Blacks took it as a reason to believe the rest of him escaped and is alive somewhere." Malfoy explained.

"And what do you get by telling me this?" Remus asked, not trusting Malfoy.

"Sirius Black is an obstacle between my family and the Black fortune, and he has access to Harry Potter." Malfoy explained. "For different reasons, the both of us want him out of the way."

"Headmaster Dumbledore wouldn't allow any Death Eaters near Harry!" Remus bravely declared.

"The boy's muggle relatives already did." Malfoy replied. "The believe Black's pleas of innocence."

"I don't believe you, Malfoy." Remus said.

"You don't have to, Lupin." Malfoy stated. "Just go see the muggles yourself or ask the Headmaster about Harry."

"You can bet your money and your Dark Mark that I will." Remus proudly declared.

"Good." Malfoy replied. "I'll take my leave."

Meanwhile, Dumbledore was meeting the Tonkses to get their help. "Headmaster, how could you just assume the Blacks wouldn't approach the Dursleys and lie to them?" Andromeda Tonks asked him.

"I didn't expect them to be able to break the protections, Andromeda." Dumbledore sadly explained. "I thought there'd be no need to tell the Dursleys about the Blacks."

"I'll talk to them, Headmaster." Andromeda declared. "If I cannot make them understand, I'll talk the Wizengamot into giving Harry to me so he'll be safe from my former family's influence."

"Thank you, Andromeda." Dumbledore replied. "I'll expect your response in a couple of days."

 **End chapter.**


	7. Andromeda

**Chapter 7: Andromeda**

"Who are you?" Petunia asked with her nasty expression.

"Mrs. Dursley, you don't know me but I'm Andromeda Tonks…"

"Sirius Black's cousin?" Petunia asked.

"Unfortunately." Andromeda muttered.

"Oh, you still think Sirius is guilty?" Petunia figured out.

"Of course he is." Andromeda said like it was obvious. "He needed a technicality to get out of Azkaban."

"There was no technicality." Petunia argued. "Lord Arcturus Black called the Wizengamot's attention to the grounds to doubt."

"May we continue this inside?" Andromeda asked. "We mustn't attract muggles that aren't allowed to know about the Wizarding World."

Petunia agreed. "Mrs. Dursley, Bartemius Crouch wouldn't even allow Sirius Black a trial." Andromeda argued. "Doesn't it tell you anything?"

"Yes." Petunia answered. "It tells me that Crouch had ulterior motives to keep Sirius imprisoned and knew the evidence was too weak to survive a fair trial."

Andromeda was appalled at this. "Crouch wouldn't do it without being certain of Black's guilt."

"Even if Crouch is _'certain'_ that Sirius is guilty, it doesn't mean Sirius _is_ guilty." Petunia replied. "Crouch could be mistaken not unlike the witch hunters who are certain the women they executed for doing witchcraft were really witches."

"Don't you know how offensive that comment is?" Andromeda angrily asked.

"As offensive as Crouch deserves." Petunia answered without hesitation. "And if you really accept his official excuse to deny your cousin a trial, it's no wonder you didn't become a law practitioner as you once planned to."

"Mrs. Dursley, I hoped to make you see reason but now I see I have no choice but to take Harry Potter away from you to keep him safe from Death Eaters." Andromeda commented.

"Aren't you afraid Dumbledore will make you rot in prison to keep Harry with us?" Petunia asked. "That's probably his ulterior motive to keep Sirius in Azkaban."

"It was Dumbledore who asked me to do something about you allowing the Blacks near Harry Potter." Andromeda explained.

"You may try but be warned: if it becomes convenient for him, he'll have you sent to Azkaban to make Harry come back to us." Petunia warned Andromeda.

"Honestly, I can't tell if you genuinely believe it or if you're just trying to scare me." Andromeda replied. "You'll be getting an official notification."

A few hours later, Sirius Black appeared in response to Petunia sending an owl asking for help. "Don't worry, Petunia." Sirius said. "You are Harry's next-of-kin and I am his Godfather. With us together, anybody else trying to take Harry in will have a hard time."

"Your cousin said Dumbledore was helping her." Vernon replied.

"Yeah, that might pose a problem." Sirius admitted. "I'll talk to Grandfather and see what to do."

They gave their goodbyes and Sirius stepped out. "So, we meet again, Black." Someone intercepted Sirius.

"Moony?" Sirius asked.

"You no longer have the right to use our Marauders' names after what you did, Black." Remus replied.

"Et tu, Remus?" Sirius asked in disappointment.

"DON'T ACT LIKE YOU ARE THE BETRAYED ONE HERE, BLACK." Remus ordered. "IT'S NOT ONLY BAD ENOUGH THAT YOU GOT AWAY WITH YOUR CRIMES THANKS TO YOUR GRANDFATHER BUT YOU ALSO LACKED THE DECENCY TO STAY AWAY FROM HARRY AFTER BETRAYING HIS PARENTS."

"Pettigrew framed me." Sirius pleaded.

"SILENCE, BLACK." Remus shouted in anger. "YOU MIGHT HAVE TRICKED THE DURSLEYS AND YOUR GRANDFATHER MIGHT HAVE TRICKED THE WIZENGAMOT BUT I KNOW BETTER."

"No, you don't!" Sirius argued. "Just listen to me…"

"SILENCE, BLACK." Remus ordered. "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU DEFAMING PETER AFTER HE DIED TO STOP YOU AND YOUR GRANDFATHER MADE HIS DEATH BE IN VAIN."

"What's with this commotion?" A neighbor asked.

Having also stepped out to check things, Vernon figured out the person shouting at Sirius was a wizard. "Whoever you are, please leave Sirius alone. He didn't do anything."

"Sir, I don't blame you for falling for Black's tricks but I must protect Harry Potter from him." Remus replied.

They then were interrupted by Aurors. "Black, what are you doing here?" Moody asked.

"I'm visiting my godson and his muggle family, Auror Moody." Sirius calmly explained. "You should ask question to Lupin here. He's been exposing our world to the local muggles."

"Oh, so _you_ are the one triggering our werewolf detection wards, Lupin?" Moody asked. "What does Black mean with 'exposing our world'?"

"That's true, Auror." Vernon intervened. "He's been publicly shouting about the crimes Sirius was cleared of."

"And who the hell are you?" Moody asked.

"I'm Vernon Dusley." Vernon answered. "I became allowed to know about the Wizarding World thanks to my marriage to Harry Potter's aunt."

The Aurors decided to take Sirius and Remus away and Obliviate all muggles other than the Dursleys. Concerned about Remus, Dumbledore showed up to intervene. "Remus, what were you thinking?"

"I couldn't let Black near Harry, Headmaster." Remus explained. "When I heard that the traitor had the nerve to return to Harry's life after everything he did…"

"I understand, Remus, but you took the wrong approach." Dumbledore scolded his former student. "Andromeda is applying for guardianship of Harry and I'm helping her."

"So, what happens now?" Remus desperately asked.

"You broke the Statute of Secrecy and Lord Black won't allow anyone to get away with threatening his grandson." Dumbledore explained. "You'll likely spend a month or two in Azkaban."

"And my lycanthropy doesn't help matters." Remus sadly added.

"I wouldn't say this but, unfortunately, that's the case." Dumbledore replied.

"I should've known something was wrong when _Malfoy_ told me about Black being free." Remus commented. "He and Black probably set me up."

"Lucius?" Dumbledore asked in surprise.

"Yes, Headmaster." Remus answered. "He told me how he wanted Black out of the way so the Black fortune would eventually go to Draco."

"A plausible enough cover up to keep people from suspecting he was up to anything else." Dumbledore admitted. "I'm sorry I can't help you more."

One week later, it was time for the hearing. "Mrs. Tonks, why do you want to take Harry Potter away from his aunt?" Minister Bagnold asked.

"Because she and her husband are allowing Sirius Black to be a part of Harry's life." Andromeda explained. "Someone must keep him safe from that murderer."

" _Accused_ murderer." Arcturus Black intervened. "This august body understood the evidence against him wasn't strong enough to deem him guilty."

"The tale you made up to trick the Wizengamot includes Peter Pettigrew and Alastor Moody being the real murderers." Andromeda argued.

"The evidence against Sirius doesn't rule out that possibility." Arcturus counter-argued.

"Peter Pettigrew is dead!" Andromeda shouted.

"It hasn't been proven!" Arcturus replied. "Also, Headmaster Dumbledore set a special protection for Harry Potter to keep him safe but it only works for as long as he lives with someone linked by blood to his mother."

"Is this true, Headmaster?" Bartemius Crouch asked Dumbledore.

"While I did my best on that regard, I'm afraid it didn't work well since Sirius Black managed to worm his way in." Dumbledore explained and Amelia Bones raised her hand. "Yes, Madam Bones?"

"Chief Warlock Dumbledore, have you ever considered the possibility of Sirius Black being innocent?" She asked. "He didn't harm Harry Potter during all that time without anyone to stop him."

"Amelia, while trying to see the best in everyone is something I usually deem commendable, that's too high a risk to take in this case." Dumbledore replied. "And besides, the evidence against him is clear."

"Even regarding the deaths of his wife and daughter?" Amelia asked.

"Especially those." Andromeda answered. "Alastor Moody said he has good reason to believe Sirius Black is behind it."

"And yet he refuses to divulge his reasons." Petunia intervened.

"Muggle, you should be ashamed of yourself for leaving Harry Potter near his parents' betrayer." Minister Bagnold commented.

"Betrayer?" Andromeda asked.

"It's not something Chief Warlock Dumbledore wants to be widely known but betraying the Potters' location to You-Know-Who was one of Black's crimes." Crouch explained.

"What?" Andromeda was shocked. "Sirius would never do that!"

"You're smart enough to question this but not to question his supposed role in the deaths of his wife and his daughter?" Arcturus asked. "I always thought anyone too stupid to question the additional accusation would be too stupid to question the rest."

"True." Petunia added. "The additional accusation sounds as the most absurd of all even if we discount the fact the main witness has a motive to want the victims dead and refuses to reveal his motives to believe Sirius was behind it."

Practically everyone there expected to see Sirius being outraged at a muggle for presuming to be on a first-name basis with him and was disappointed at seeing nothing.

"Mrs. Tonks, do you still want to take Harry Potter away from the muggles?" Crouch hopefully asked.

"I'm not so certain anymore." Andromeda replied.

Eventually, those in charge of deciding had no choice because Andromeda gave up. After the hearing, she tried to approach her cousin. "Sirius?" But he left without a word.

"Not necessarily better late than never, Andromeda." Regulus teased her. "Sirius told me of what happened in there. You would have known of the original accusation had you not given up questioning his guilt. Were you really smart enough to question that while too dumb to question the accusation brought by Moody?"

"I don't know what to say." Andromeda commented.

 **End chapter.**


	8. Making Amends

**Chapter 8: Making Amends**

Back at Hogwarts, Headmaster Dumbledore couldn't understand how things went so wrong. Not only Sirius Black remained a part of Harry Potter's life but also got Andromeda Tonks on his side. "I thought Andromeda had cut off her ties to the Blacks." Dumbledore commented.

"There used to be a time when you believed the same about her cousin." Professor Snape muttered.

"Point taken but it doesn't tell me how to make sure Harry won't trust Black." Dumbledore replied.

"Perhaps we could have Professor Binns teach about Black's betrayal and how he got off on a technicality." Professor McGonagall suggested.

"And perhaps pigs could fly without magic." Snape replied and everyone stared at him. "By the time the brat receives his Hogwarts letter, he'll be already indoctrinated into believing the tale concocted by Arcturus Black. It'd be relatively easier to convince a Death Eater who knows of Black's other crimes to report them in exchange for a lesser sentence."

"Good idea, Severus." McGonagall commented. "Crouch's already trying to do this to get yet to be identified Death Eaters."

Meanwhile, brothers Sirius and Regulus Black were at the former's home when they heard someone knocking on the door. "Are you expecting other visitors, Sirius?" Regulus asked.

"No, brother." Sirius replied and then answered the door. "Andromeda?" He asked with a frown. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to apologize, Sirius." Andromeda uneasily answered.

"Apologize for…" Sirius wanted her to elaborate.

"For believing you would want your wife and your daughter dead." Andromeda explained.

"You took the word of someone who inherited a fortune from their deaths and refused to reveal his reasons to supposedly believe Sirius was behind it!" Regulus intervened.

"Crouch, Dumbledore and Bagnold were so certain of Sirius' guilt they wouldn't even hold a trial." Andromeda pleaded.

"As someone who once intended to be a law practitioner, you should have known better." Sirius commented. "Even if they genuinely believed me guilty,"

"And I still have doubts on that matter." Regulus added.

"I should have been allowed a trial." Sirius stated. "Being certain that someone is guilty doesn't mean this someone is guilty and that's the reason there's a law granting every accused criminal a chance to make pleas of innocence."

"Are you being honest or is it Dumbledore's plan to get close to Harry?" Sirius asked.

"I'm being honest, Sirius." Andromeda pleaded.

Sirius then produced a vial. "Are you willing to confirm it with Veritaserum?"

"Yes, Sirius." She answered, surprised he'd have a vial.

Sirius then opened the vial and drank its contents. "What?" Andromeda asked in fear. Veritaserum wasn't supposed to be taken in more than three drops.

"Hey, I was thirsty and I had this nice vial of water." Sirius commented.

"Wasn't it Veritaserum?" Andromeda asked.

"Regulus, did you hear me saying it was Veritaserum?" Sirius maliciously asked his brother.

"Are you serious?" Andromeda asked and soon regretted it.

"Yes but my name has nothing to do with it." Sirius answered, showing he was still the same prankster from before.

A few days later, Crouch, Moody and Dumbledore were questioning a captured Death Eater. "You can make things easier for you, Death Eater." Moody threatened. "Just tell me whatever you know about Black's crimes and we'll shorten your sentence."

"Okay." The Death Eater replied. "What do you want me to say?"

"Excuse me?" Crouch asked.

"You must have some already fabricated story you need me to confirm." The Death Eater assumed.

"We want the truth." Moody demanded.

"Yeah, right." The Death Eater snarked.

"What do you mean by that?" Moody asked.

"You're likely desperate to have Sirius Black sent to prison before he makes you pay for the deaths of Athena and Acquila Black." The Death Eater accused.

"HOW DARE YOU?" Moody angrily asked.

"You inherited a fortune from their deaths and were in such a hurry to close the case you shifted blame to the suspect whose guilt was the least likely to be questioned." The Death Eater explained. "The plan was good but it failed because his Grandfather questioned it and, for some reason, wanted him out in spite of Sirius Black not being a real Death Eater."

Enraged at this, Moody forced Veritaserum on the Death Eater and, to his dismay, found out the Death Eater genuinely believed he was behind those deaths. The Death Eater also genuinely believed Sirius Black wasn't a Death Eater and that the others just wanted an excuse to send Black back to prison without caring if he was a real criminal or not just because the Ministry wanted people to think the Potter's betrayer was rotting in prison.

"Well, Severus did tell me Voldemort never allowed any of his Death Eaters to know the identities of all others." Dumbledore commented to comfort his friends.

"I still believe Snape made it up to get out of revealing the identities of the most dangerous Death Eaters he knows of." Crouch replied and Moody agreed.

 **End chapter. There'll likely be a time skip for the next one.**


	9. Acquila

**Chapter 9: Acquila**

A few years had passed since Acquila Black's mother was killed and, under the belief she'd better off away from her father's family, Albus Dumbledore faked her death and placed her in a muggle orphanage. Dumbledore believed he could keep the charade until it was time for Acquila to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry but he was wrong. The truth came out sooner thanks to events that started to unfold in 1985.

It started with a typical weekend at the Dursley household. "Honestly, Sirius, don't you think you're rushing things?" Petunia asked her nephew's Godfather. "I clearly remember that it was later in life that my sister started showing magic."

"Petunia, if you think my brother is rushing things, you should have seen the pressure our parents used to place us under." Regulus commented.

Whatever the others would say was interrupted by the two official-looking letters. One was addressed to Sirius and the other was addressed to Regulus. Their somber expressions made it clear to Vernon and Petunia the letter contained bad news. "What happened?" Vernon asked.

In response, Regulus handed his letter to Vernon, who read it along with Petunia. Sirius and Regulus were notified of their mother's death. "My condolences." Petunia said.

"Thank you." Regulus sadly replied. His reply was quick because he was afraid his brother would tell them how the latter Black felt about Walburga Black.

As Walburga's sons, Sirius and Regulus showed up at her funeral albeit Regulus suspected his brother did it under the belief it'd upset her. "What are you doing here?" Lucius Malfoy asked upon seeing Sirius. "Weren't you disowned?"

"Mother might have disinherited me but I still am Lord Black's heir, Lucy." Sirius teasingly replied.

"And I won't tolerate any disrespect from upstarts like you Malfoys during my daughter-in-law's funeral so stop it or _you_ will be disowned from the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black." Lord Arcturus Black threatened.

"Yes, Lord Black." Lucius replied with almost as much fear as he used to show while addressing Voldemort.

After the funeral, her sons went to Black Manor at Grimmauld Place. "Reggie, remind me how did you make me come back here." Sirius asked his brother.

"So you could repair your place in the tree." Regulus replied.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" They heard their mother's portrait angrily shout.

"There's nothing you can do to stop me, mother." Sirius proudly replied while he restored his picture and ignored Walburga's portrait's ranting. Then it came to the hardest part of it: restoring Athena's and Acquila's places in the tree. Sirius didn't like the idea of seeing their skulls but he understood, after almost four years, that it was time to come with terms with their deaths. To his surprise, however, his daughter instead showed a lively face and no date of death. "What did you do, mother?" Sirius angrily asked her portrait.

"What're you talking about, blood traitor?" Walburga's portrait asked.

"How come the family tree describes Acquila like she's still alive?" Sirius indignantly asked.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Walburga's portrait shouted. "The only way the tree could do that would be with her being really alive!"

"She can't be alive!" Regulus said. "To question Peter Pettigrew's death is one thing since he didn't leave enough of his body to confirm it but there was a body to be buried in Acquila's case."

"Dumbledore!" Walburga's portrait screamed like she had a eureka moment. "He must have killed Peter Pettigrew to keep people from finding out he didn't die at that explosion and disguised his body as Acquila's."

"I don't care about half-brained theories, mother." Sirius replied. "I care about finding my daughter."

"Kreacher!" Walburga called for her favorite elf.

"Mistress called?" Kreacher answered.

"The blood traitor's daughter Acquila Black is alive, Kreacher." Walburga told the elf. "Locate her and evaluate the status of those guarding her. If your presence is detected wherever she is, bring her here."

"Yes, Mistress." Kreacher replied and disapparated away.

"Mother, why didn't you tell Kreacher to bring her no matter what?" Sirius asked.

"Because we don't know which spells is she under, you stupid blood traitor." Walburga answered. "We must find out her whole situation before doing anything. Isn't it something you were taught at Auror training for cases where you had to handle hostage situations?"

"Point taken." Sirius conceded.

"Now it's time to contact Lord Black and my parents." Walburga stated.

By the time Arcturus, Pollux and Irma Black arrived at Number 12, Grimmauld Place, they didn't have much time to react to the news of their great-granddaughter being alive before Kreacher returns to report her whereabouts. All of them were outraged at Kreacher's report. "A muggle orphanage?" Pollux asked. "Does Dumbledore want to turn her into a mudblood?"

"I expected him to at least have someone in the Order of the Phoenix raise her in secret." Sirius commented, too upset at what happened to Acquila to care about someone using the m-word.

"Are you certain it's really her, Kreacher?" Irma Black asked.

"She is wearing object with McKinnon symbol, Mistress Irma." Kreacher explained.

"Let's see the Minister and demand answers." Lord Arcturus Black said and the others agreed.

At the Ministry, everyone was scared upon seeing so many members of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black together and they soon got to see the Minister. "What can I do for the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black?" Minister Millicent Bagnold asked.

"You can take Acquila Black away from that filthy muggle orphanage and give her back to me!" Lord Arcturus Black demanded and was elbowed by Sirius. "To us."

"What're you talking about?" The Minister asked, feigning ignorance. "Acquila Black and her mother were murdered back in 1981."

"We checked the family tree after my mother's death and sent an elf looking for Acquila, Minister." Sirius replied. "Bring my daughter back from the muggle orphanage or we'll take measures ourselves."

"You certainly took your time checking that tree." Minister Bagnold maliciously commented.

"We want her back and we want her abductors punished." Lord Arcturus Black demanded.

"I've given all involved parties amnesty since they were protecting her from you Blacks." The Minister replied.

"Then bring her back immediately or we'll make sure you'll have a vote of no confidence for this, Bagnold." Lord Black said.

"Yes, Sir. Yes, Sir." Minister Bagnold fearfully said. "I'll call Moody."

"Does he know she's alive?" Regulus asked in surprise.

"There's no time to discuss that, Regulus." Lord Black told him.

"Yes, Sir." Regulus replied.

Later on, as the Blacks took Acquila to Gringotts for a blood test, Albus Dumbledore was informed of Acquila's return from the 'dead'. "I knew the deception wouldn't last forever but it ended sooner than I expected." Dumbledore sadly commented.

"When would you tell me Black's brat was still as alive as Potter's?" Snape asked. "I thought you trusted me."

"It was a need to know, Severus." Dumbledore explained. "I just regret it didn't last long enough to give her a chance to be free from the Black darkness."

"Honestly, Headmaster, the worst I expect from her is to be as much of a spoiled bully as her father used to be during his days as a Hogwarts student." Snape commented.

"Severus!" Professor McGonagall intervened. "You're not forgetting Sirius Black ordered the deaths of his own wife and daughter. Are you?"

"Is there any proof other than the word of somebody who had a financial motive to have them killed, refuses to express his reason to believe Sirius Black was behind the death of his wife, and lied by claiming the Black brat was killed with her?" Snape asked.

"Severus, you shouldn't be so upset over not being involved with the plan to keep Acquila safe from her father's family." Dumbledore scolded Snape. "You already proved yourself untrustworthy with that secret by falling for the tale Sirius Black's grandfather made up to get him off."

"Honestly, Albus, I can understand not trusting a witness who lies about such a serious matter." Professor Flitwick argued. "And I also agree with the reasons presented to doubt Black's guilt regarding the other crimes."

"Not that again, Filius." Dumbledore pleaded.

Filius ignored Dumbledore and talked to McGonagall. "Minerva, how do we know for a fact that whoever is behind Athena Black's death wanted her daughter dead as well? There must be a reason she wasn't killed after all.

Both McGonagall and Dumbledore were stumped by the question. "I admit I never thought about that, Filius." Dumbledore explained. "I just figured out that the only ones would be the Blacks wanting Athena dead so they could raise Acquila their Dark way but they would have taken the girl with them."

"Unless they didn't want to clue you to the fact they're behind her mother's death." Severus argued. "It's not like they'd expect you to fake the girl's death."

They were then informed of a visitor. Andromeda Tonks was furious. "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, what's this I'm hearing about Acquila Black being alive?"

Dumbledore then explained his supposed need to keep Acquila safe from the Blacks. "Couldn't you have just left her with me or Moody?" She asked.

"Alastor has no time and I couldn't break the law anyway, Andromeda." Dumbledore explained.

"THE HELL YOU CAN'T!" Andromeda angrily retorted. "You could get away with abduction but you couldn't openly interfere with Acquila's placement?"

"Either way, Andromeda, you lost your reliability when you started to believe Black's innocence." Dumbledore argued.

"Has it never occurred to any of you that Sirius might be really innocent?" Andromeda asked in exasperation.

Most people motioned 'yes' but Dumbledore remained skeptical. "He returned to your darkest relations."

"Who can blame him after we closed our minds to the possibility of Sirius being innocent?" Andromeda asked. "It's a miracle he forgave me."

"Andromeda, I understand you genuinely renounced your family's Dark ways but your cousin was just pretending." Dumbledore said with his grandfatherly voice.

Meanwhile, the Malfoys also learned about Acquila Black still being alive. "Impossible!" Lucius exclaimed in horror. "That brat should be dead so Draco would have a chance of inheriting the Black Lordship."

"You still could try an arranged marriage between them, Lucius." Lucius' wife Narcissa suggested.

"No, Narcissa." Lucius replied. "Sirius would rather arrange for his daughter to marry Potter. If at least I had found her first, I could have killed her and nobody would ever know."

"My relatives and the Ministry would figure out it was you!" Narcissa exclaimed in horror.

"No, Narcissa." Lucius argued. "Mad-Eye would be blamed for it. Your relatives were already suggesting he was behind Athena Black's death even before learning the truth about Acquila."

Upon testing Acquila's blood and confirming her identity as the daughter of Sirius Black and his late wife, the goblins transferred the McKinnon vault from Alastor Moody's name to hers. "Good work, account manager." Lord Black declared. "How long will it take until the money Alastor Moody took from the account during the time she was officially dead?"

"As long as it takes, Lord Black." The goblin replied.

"Good."

 **End chapter.**


	10. Hogwarts

**Chapter 10: Hogwarts**

The years passed and it was finally time for Harry Potter and Acquila Black to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "Father, do I really have to attend a place headed by that horrible man who put you in prison and tricked our family into thinking I was dead?" Acquila asked.

"In spite of this, Hogwarts is still the world's best magical school and you've been spending too much time with Arcturus if you're so formal with me." Sirius commented.

"Show more respect, Sirius!" Lord Arcturus Black ordered. "And it's just a matter of time until I'm gone so she'd better spend as much time with me as she can."

"Anyway, Hogwarts is the best option for as long as Snivellus minds his own business." Sirius told Acquila. "Just don't get sorted into Slytherin. If you do, I'll transfer you to Beauxbatons."

"Your parents didn't transfer you to Durmstrang for getting sorted into Gryffindor." She replied.

"I intervened because I didn't want the continent to have Sirius as a reference for what to expect of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black." Arcturus explained. "Of course, you probably would get purposely sorted into Slytherin just to be transferred away from Hogwarts and safe from Dumbledore."

"True that, Lord Arcturus." Acquila replied.

"There's no need to worry, Acquila." Sirius argued. "The Headmaster won't want you dead."

"You're correct, Father." Acquila agreed. "What he hoped to gain from Mother's death isn't affected by what happens to me."

"Acquila, I know about Regulus' crazy theories but they're just that. Crazy." Sirius replied. "Yes, Dumbledore wants Harry to live with the Dursleys but I don't think he would kill Athena just to prevent her from taking Prongslet from them."

"So, do you believe the theory that Moody tried to have the both of us killed for the McKinnon estate?" Acquila asked.

Sirius groaned. Meanwhile, Harry had just finished reading his Hogwarts letter. "Cool! I was accepted!" He exclaimed.

"Do you really want to go to Hogwarts?" Petunia asked.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." Harry answered.

"In that case, let's send the acceptance reply and then contact your Godfather." She said.

A few days later, the Blacks were at the Leaky Cauldron waiting for Harry and the Dursleys. Acquila, Sirius, Regulus and Arcturus were the only ones left with the name. "Who do those muggles think they are to leave us waiting like that?" Arcturus asked.

"They're coming by muggle means, Grandfather." Sirius replied.

The door connecting the Leaky Cauldron to the muggle world opened and Harry and the Dursleys entered. "Better late than never." Arcturus grumbled.

"Don't mind him, Vernon." Sirius intervened. "Is Prongslet ready to buy his school supplies?"

"I certainly am, Sirius." Harry replied.

"That's Harry Potter!" Someone exclaimed. "But what's he doing with that murderer?"

"That _accused_ murderer is Harry's Godfather." Petunia Dursley defended Sirius. "Now please let us into Diagon Alley so we can buy the supplies Harry and Acquila need."

Tom the bartender opened the gate and they went together to Gringotts. If any wizards and witches there had any problem with Harry being near the Blacks, they kept it to themselves since Gringotts was neutral territory. They presented keys to both Harry's and Acquila's trust vaults and withdrew money. After they left, they chanced upon Professor McGonagall. "Mr. Potter, what are you doing here with…" McGonagall stared at the Blacks. "those people? Weren't you supposed to wait for a Professor to guide you since you're a muggle-raised student?"

"Excuse me, but I don't believe we've been introduced before." Harry replied.

"I'll handle this, Prongslet." Sirius replied and then addressed McGonagall. "Minnie, this is my godson Harry James Potter. Prongslet, this is Professor Minerva McGonagall, Hogwarts' Transfiguration Mistress and Deputy Headmistress."

"Don't call me 'Minnie', Black." She replied. "You might have gotten away with your past crimes but if you harm Harry or Acquila I'll see to it that it's the last think you'll do."

"Harry's Hogwarts letter had no instructions about a Professor being sent to guide him." Vernon argued.

"My mistake." McGonagall replied. "I forgot to reclassify him as 'muggle-raised'."

"And Sirius Black is innocent." Dudley said. "He managed to enter our home in spite of Dumbledore's protection against wizards and witches with harmful intent towards my cousin."

"Someday someone will figure out how to bypass the wards." McGonagall declared and entered Gringotts.

They then went to Madam Malkin's store to buy robes. Harry and Acquila stood next to a year-mate named Zacharias Smith. "Harry Potter, what are you doing with _them_?" Smith asked in disgust after introductions were made. "One of them betrayed your parents to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!"

"Peter Pettigrew framed him." Harry replied with a frown.

"Or so they say." Smith argued. "The Blacks are the darkest family around."

"Which is why Pettigrew chose my grandson as a scapegoat, Smith." Arcturus replied.

"Don't talk to my son like that." Zacharias' father demanded.

"Your son started with the hostility." Vernon replied.

"He's not the one defaming a dead man."

" _Presumed_ dead man." Regulus said.

"We'd better stop this discussion." Mr. Smith suggested.

Harry, the Dursleys and the Blacks went to Flourish & Blotts to buy the books Harry and Acquila needed. "My godson and my daughter need these books." Sirius said and handed the lists to the clerk, who was professional enough to avoid commenting on Harry and Sirius being together. "And they also need the extra books that used to be required back when Professor Slughorn used to be Hogwarts' Potions Master. I don't know what Snivellus was thinking when he removed that from the list."

After buying the books, they walked outside the store and Sirius suddenly stopped. He looked at a corner and said. "Come out, whoever you are."

Moody revealed himself. "You've learned too well, Black." He commented.

"Be careful, Acquila." Regulus told his niece. "This is Alastor Moody, the man who stands to inherit your fortune after you die."

"Do you mean the bad man who falsely claimed to have a good reason to believe whoever killed my mother did so on my father's orders?" Acquila asked.

"His other crimes are a good reason to believe him guilty of that." Moody argued.

"They wouldn't even if there were no grounds to doubt my grandson's supposed guilt." Arcturus replied. "Now leave before I report you to Minister Fudge."

Moody reluctantly did as Arcturus demanded. The group then went to Ollivander's to buy a wand. Wand maker Garrick Ollivander asked which kid would be the first and insisted on attending one at each time. They agreed that Harry would go first. It was a decision they regretted as Harry tried practically every wand in the shop before settling for one made of holly and phoenix feather. They were unnerved by the fact the phoenix whose feather Harry's wand core was made of also provided the feather that became the core of Voldemort's wand but decided it was good news because of what'd happen should the two wands be used against each other. Afterwards, it was Acquila's turn and she was chosen by a wand incredibly fast.

After that, they exchanged goodbyes and went back to their homes.

 **End chapter.**


	11. Sorting

**Chapter 11: Sorting**

It was September 1st, 1991 and several students and their families were at King's Cross Station to catch the Hogwarts Express. Among them, Harry Potter and Acquila Black. "Remember, kids." Sirius Black told them. "Pull enough pranks on Snivellus to revive the Marauder legacy."

"You and the other three are the only ones who solemnly swore you're up to no good, Padfoot." Harry replied.

"Father, how come Harry has a nickname based on his father's Marauder name but I don't have one based on yours?" Acquila asked.

"I can call you 'Padlet' if you want." Sirius jokingly suggested.

"Never mind, father." Acquila replied, regretting bringing it up.

The students boarded the train and the adults said they goodbyes. Harry and Acquila found an empty compartment and took it for themselves. They were soon interrupted by a redheaded student who seemed to be on the same year as them. "Are you really Harry Potter?" The boy asked.

"Yes." Harry answered. "And you?"

"No, I'm not." The boy answered but soon understood what Harry meant. "I'm Ronald Weasley but you may call me Ron." He then noticed the girl with Harry. "Isn't she Sirius Black's daughter? What're you doing with her after what her father did?"

"After what he was _accused_ of doing, Weasley." Harry corrected Ron.

"Sirius Black isn't the only Death Eater to cheat justice, Harry." Ron told Harry and Acquila frowned.

"That much I can agree, Weasley." Acquila was surprised by Harry's reply until he added "Since Sirius Black never was a Death Eater at all. Peter Pettigrew faked his death and framed my Godfather."

"That's even more ridiculous than Lucius Malfoy being merely a victim of the Imperius Curse." Ron commented. "At least Malfoy had the decency to avoid defaming his victims."

"Have I heard my name?" A blond boy suddenly asked.

"Nobody called you here." Ron rudely said. "You must be a Malfoy. Get out. There are already too many Death Eaters in the making here."

"Hey." Acquila protested.

"It's too soon to tell if any of us will become a Death Eater, Weasley." Harry defended Malfoy and Acquila.

"Malfoy's father is a Death Eater who falsely pleaded Imperius and Black's is a mass-murderer who cheated justice by framing a victim." Ron argued. "You shouldn't have anything to do with either of them."

"They aren't responsible for anything their parents were accused of doing." Harry said. "Acquila and I arrived here first and, if either presence bothers you, _you_ should leave."

After Ron reluctantly did as asked, Malfoy talked to the others. "Nice job putting the weasel into his place, Potter. Too bad we never had a chance to introduce ourselves before." He commented. "My name is Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

"I'm Harry Potter."

"And I'm Acquila Black." Acquila added. "Too bad this is the first time we meet outside funerals."

"Agreed." Draco replied.

Ron's twin brothers Fred and George Weasley would have interrupted the conversation to ask Harry and Acquila about the Marauders but they didn't want to talk about their idols in the presence of a Malfoy so they left the trio alone. They were eventually interrupted by a girl and a boy. "Has anyone seen a toad?" The girl asked. "Neville lost his."

"I haven't." Harry and Acquila simultaneously answered. Upon evaluating their answers, Draco Malfoy decided not to be rude in spite of having figured out the girl was a muggleborn. "I haven't either." He simply replied.

"Well, thank you anyway." She said and then left with Neville.

"So, did you really grow up in a muggle orphanage?" Draco asked Acquila.

"Yes, Draco." Acquila answered.

"What was it like?" Draco asked while expecting to be horrible.

"I don't remember a lot because I still was a little kid when my family found me but it was sad to think I didn't have one." Acquila explained. "My Great-grandfather Lord Arcturus Black says I was fortunate to be found before I started showing magic or the muggles at the orphanage would mistreat me."

"It wouldn't be that bad." Harry argued.

"Great-grandfather also says you were lucky your Uncle Vernon and your Aunt Petunia already knew about magic by the time you were left under their care and learned to accept it." Acquila commented.

They eventually arrived at Hogsmeade Station and were led to boats. Two of Draco's friends, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, tried to join them but only one of them could because no boat was allowed to have more than four passengers at any time. Draco chose Crabbe. At the castle, they were mildly surprised by the ghosts but not much since they were told about them. The sorting started and Acquila didn't have to wait long for her turn since her surname started with "B".

"Black, Acquila." Professor McGonagall called and some people were whispering about her. Mostly about how she'll likely become a Slytherin like her family and become a Death Eater.

She sat on a stool and put on the Sorting Hat. _'Nothing bad. I see you have no problem with Slytherin itself but you don't like being in a House headed by Severus Snape.'_

' _Snape is a Death Eater who only avoided Azkaban because of Albus Dumbledore and I don't rule out the possibility that Uncle Regulus got it right about Dumbledore being involved with my mother's death to prevent her from taking Harry from the Dursleys.'_

' _I don't think the Headmaster would have done it but he deserves having people with such a low opinion of him. The question is where to sort you. You don't want Slytherin but you don't want a place with too many people hating you over the crimes attributed to your father. Better be RAVENCLAW!'_

A few names later, the girl with Neville was revealed to be Hermione Granger and sorted into _'GRYFFINDOR!'_ and Neville Longbottom also went there. Draco Malfoy became a _'SLYTHERIN!'_ without the hat even stopping to think about it.

"Potter, Harry." Professor McGonagall said and several students were surprised that 'the Harry Potter' would be there.

' _Another one who doesn't want to be in the same House as Severus Snape. Too bad. Slytherin would help you on the path to greatness. Where else to sort you? You're brave, loyal and smart. Oh, you want the same house as your Godfather's daughter? Better be RAVENCLAW!'_

Dumbledore and McGonagall were upset that Harry didn't go to Gryffindor. Severus Snape was just glad Harry and Acquila didn't go to Slytherin. Professor Flitwick was hoping the other Ravenclaws would understand Sirius Black might be innocent or at the very least that Acquila shouldn't be judged over those crimes either way. The other Professors didn't betray any emotions on the matter of Harry's and Acquila's sorting.

 **End chapter.**


	12. Adjustment

**Chapter 12: Adjustment**

After being sorted into the same house as Acquila, Harry took a seat next to her. After the sorting ended, one of their fellow first-year Ravenclaws approached them and introduced himself. "I'm Terry Boot."

"I'm Harry Potter."

"And I'm Acquila Black."

Terry ignored Acquila and focused himself on Harry. "So, Potter, how can you be friends with _her_?"

"Why shouldn't I?" Harry asked in confusion.

"After everything her father did…" Terry said until Harry interrupted him.

"Everything my Godfather was _accused_ of doing, Boot." Harry argued. "He's innocent. Does Peter Pettigrew have to be found before people finally accept it?"

"Pettigrew is dead!" Terry exclaimed.

"I won't accept that notion until somebody finds enough of his body he cannot live without." Harry replied.

"Me neither." Acquila added.

"Everything but a finger was destroyed by the explosion." Boot argued.

"Or fled." Harry counter-argued.

Whatever Terry Boot would say was interrupted by Dumbledore's welcoming speech. After the feast, the students were led to their dorms.

The next day, the students were enjoying breakfast when Harry and Acquila received letters from their families. "Father is disappointed that we didn't become Gryffindors but he is glad we didn't become Slytherins."

"Shouldn't he _want_ you to become a Slytherin?" Ravenclaw Prefect Penelope Clearwater asked.

"My father doesn't want me in a House headed by Professor Snape, Prefect Clearwater." Acquila explained. "He doesn't believe Headmaster Dumbledore's reassurances that Professor Snape regrets being a Death Eater and neither do I."

"Hypocrites." Penelope muttered while thinking of Sirius and Acquila.

Professor Flitwick showed up to distribute the Ravenclaws' schedules and talk to Harry and Acquila. "Mr. Potter. Ms. Black. The Headmaster wants to meet the both of you at his office."

"In that case, Professor Flitwick, we request your presence at the meeting." Acquila replied.

"Ms. Black, is that really necessary?" He asked in surprise. He never expected a student to want their Head of House's presence while meeting the Headmaster.

"We think so, Sir." She answered.

"And the rules give us the right." Harry added.

The school's rules did say students had the right to request their Heads of House' presence during these meetings. "Correct, Mr. Potter."

After breakfast, Professor Flitwick lead Harry and Acquila to Headmaster Dumbledore's office, where the Headmaster and his Deputy were expecting them. "Thank you, Filius." The Headmaster cheerfully said. "You may leave now."

"Actually, Mr. Potter and Ms. Black requested my presence here for the meeting so I mustn't leave, Headmaster." Professor Flitwick replied.

"Your presence here isn't necessary, Filius." Dumbledore argued.

"The school's rules say I must grant their request, Headmaster." The Charms Master explained.

The Headmaster tried to argue but his Deputy gave him a "get to the point" look. "Mr. Potter, I am very concerned about your friendship with Acquila Black."

"She's a friend and my godsister." Harry defended her.

"Mr. Potter, Sirius Black might have kept it hidden from you but he's the one who betrayed your parents to Voldemort." Dumbledore said.

Harry frowned. "Peter Pettigrew framed my Godfather and you played along as part of a failed attempt to become my sole magical influence." He accused the Headmaster.

"Mr. Potter, the Headmaster would never pretend to fall for such a frame up." Professor McGonagall defended her employer.

"He lied about me being killed with my mother." Acquila argued. "Who knows what else he lied about the crimes attributed to my father?"

"I only said that to protect you from your father's relatives, Ms. Black." The Headmaster defended his actions.

"The joke is on you, Headmaster." Harry commented. "Had my Godfather not needed their help to be free from his wrongful imprisonment, he wouldn't have allowed any of them other than the Tonkses near Acquila."

"Or so he wants you to believe, my boy." Dumbledore said.

Harry stood up. "After all those years with my Godfather in my life, did you really think I would believe somebody I never met before telling me he's a criminal?"

"Spoken like a true Ravenclaw, Mr. Potter." Professor Flitwick commented.

"Filius, whose side are you on?" Dumbledore asked.

"The side of logic and I do believe Sirius Black might be innocent." Professor Flitwick answered.

"It's true." Acquila added. "He even defended my father to students giving me a hard time over it."

"He certainly believes making people doubt your father's guilt is the only way to keep them from judging you for his crimes." Dumbledore argued.

"May we leave now?" Harry asked. Seeing how they weren't willing to listen to more arguing, the Headmaster agreed and Professor Flitwick guided the two students away.

"Severus was correct, Albus." Professor McGonagall told the Headmaster. "You couldn't have convinced any of them."

"I had to start somewhere, Minerva." The Headmaster replied.

The first week went relatively normal for Harry and Acquila. The Professors were being strictly professional and the students weren't doing anything worse than glaring at Acquila except for Ronald Weasley. "Potter, how can you be friends with people like Black and Malfoy? They're Death Eaters in training!"

"Neither Acquila nor Draco are responsible for anything their parents were accused of doing or forced to do, Weasley." Harry strongly answered.

"Well said, Potter." Gryffindor Prefect Percy Ignatius Weasley replied. "Now move away, Ron. You don't want to get late for Professor McGonagall's class."

Already knowing how strict Hogwarts' Transfiguration Mistress is, Ron quickly did as his brother asked. Harry and Acquila thanked Percy and also left.

The only Professors (other than the Headmaster) they really didn't like were Professor Cuthbert Binns ("How can anyone make a goblin rebellion sound boring?" Acquila asked Harry.) and Professor Severus Snape. The supposedly reformed Death Eater seemed to be out to get both Harry _and_ Acquila. "Potter, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"The Draught of Living Death, Sir." Harry answered.

"Probably a lucky shot but five points to Ravenclaw for a correct answer." Snape said while frowning. "Black, where would you get a bezoar?"

"In the stomach of a goat, Sir." Acquila answered.

"Correct." Snape begrudgingly said. "Five points to Ravenclaw for another lucky guess."

Snape would ask a tricky question about monkshood and aconite but figured out Harry and Acquila would be "lucky" again so he instead skipped to the part where he split the students into pairs and ordered each pair to brew a batch of the cure for boils. "The instructions are on the board." He said. "Begin."

After the students finished brewing, Snape examined the batches. "Potter and Black, each one of you lose ten points for cheating." He said upon finding nothing wrong with their batch.

"We didn't cheat!" They said in protest.

"Twenty points each from Ravenclaw for lying to a teacher." Snape declared.

"Why do you think we're lying?" Harry asked.

"Detention tonight, Potter!" Snape replied.

Harry and Acquila went to Professor Flitwick's office to protest the punishments. "Did Professor Snape really say the detention was for asking what made him believe you both were lying?" The Charms Master asked.

"Actually, he didn't say what the detention is for but he gave it right after I asked him why he believed Acquila and I were lying, Sir." Harry explained.

"Every Professor must explain what each detention is assigned for, Mr. Potter." Professor Flitwick replied. "I'll talk to him."

Later on, at the dungeons, Professor Snape was responding to the accusations. "The dunderhead should know what he did but I admit I overlooked that rule." Snape said. "The dunderhead got that detention for disrespecting me."

"What did he do to disrespect you, Severus?" Professor Flitwick asked.

"The brat dared to ask why I thought he and Black were cheating." Snape answered.

"It's obvious we have a different definition of what constitutes disrespect, Severus." Professor Flitwick commented. "Why do you think they were cheating?"

"There's no way Potter and Black could brew such a good batch of the cure for boils, Filius." Snape answered.

"Why not?" Professor Flitwick asked.

"Because they're the spawns of James Potter and Sirius Black." Snape explained. He knew his colleague could see through any lies he told.

"Professor Snape, I am hereby revoking the punishments you've issued for Harry Potter and/or Acquila Black during their first Potions lesson." Professor Flitwick declared.

"Yes, Filius." Snape begrudgingly replied. _'I'll catch those two troublemakers even if it's the last thing I do as a Professor.'_

 **End chapter.**


	13. Repercussions

**Chapter 13: Repercussions**

Once it became known by the whole student body that Professor Flitwick overturned punishments assigned by Professor Snape, several of the non-Slytherin ones made a line in front of Flitwick's office. "Silencio!" He shouted once he realized there was no other way to make them stop. "First of all, I can only review punishments assigned to students from _my_ House." He explained. "All other students must seek their respective Heads of House or, if they're not available, the Headmaster or his Deputy."

All assembled students not from Ravenclaw started leaving until he said "Wait!" All attentions turned towards him again. "If the complaint isn't considered well-founded, the punishments will be increased."

To the annoyance of Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout, several students from their Houses had complaints and, to their lack of surprise, all complaints were about punishments set by Professor Snape. The real surprise was the fact the list of complaints included incidents from past years but the Professors told them it's too late to complain about punishments from before the current term. Most students left but the ones left were still more than the Professors expected.

Later on, the two Professors were discussing the latest development with Professor Flitwick. "How could things change so suddenly, Filius?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"It wasn't sudden, Minerva." Professor Flitwick explained. "Mr. Potter and Ms. Black are merely the first people in years to have the courage to make a complaint and it seems practically everybody else didn't believe that was an option until then."

"Don't they read the rule book?" Professor Sprout asked.

"Usually those who do are afraid of challenging authority figures, Pomona." Professor Flitwick explained. "Mr. Potter and Ms. Black are exceptions."

"Black must have taught them to hate me." Professor Snape muttered.

"You make it easy." Professor McGonagall replied.

"I was just putting two spoiled brats into their places." Snape argued.

"You failed to come up with a good enough reason to declare them guilty of what you were punishing them for, Severus!" Professor Flitwick exclaimed. "Now we have no choice but to review several complaints."

After all complaints were reviewed, Ravenclaw was on the lead, with Slytherin in second, Hufflepuff in third and Gryffindor in last. "We told you to only make well-founded complaints, Smith." A Hufflepuff Prefect scolded a first year named Zacharias Smith. "What would Helga Hufflepuff say?"

"She would be upset at how her descendants are being unjustly mistreated." Smith replied.

"Or at you breaking the hard work and fair play policy she championed, Smith." A ghost intervened.

"With due respect, Grey Lady, it's a Hufflepuff House matter." Smith argued.

"One of the founders is being discussed and the Bloody Baron and I are the only ghosts who've been around long enough to have personally known them." The Grey Lady counter-argued.

Due the sudden increase on the number of complaints, Headmaster Dumbledore summoned the Heads of House for an emergency meeting. "Professors, I believe it's obvious what's happening here." The Headmaster commented and then waited a few seconds before continuing. "All of this is because of Sirius Black."

Snape nodded in agreement while the others asked why the Headmaster believed it to be Sirius' fault. "Anticipating that Severus would judge Harry and Acquila based on their fathers' actions, Black instructed the kids to react in a way that'd make the other students provide a distraction that'd keep up from making Harry and Acquila that Black _is_ a Death Eater."

"Albus, you cannot believe Black could have anticipated such a reaction." Professor McGonagall argued. "At worst, any warnings he gave about Severus are part of a plot to pretend to be good."

"Or maybe Sirius Black _is_ innocent." Professor Flitwick suggested.

"His tale includes Peter Pettigrew being alive _and_ the real mass-murderer." Professor Sprout replied. "And Black's brother suggested Headmaster Dumbledore could be behind Athena's death."

"Probably so the Moody is her killer theory doesn't sound so ludicrous in comparison and I never understood why people found _that_ hard to believe." Snape commented. "After all, he did manage to keep the McKinnon fortune for as long as the lie about the Black brat's death lasted."

"Several people are so biased against the Blacks they blind themselves to any scenario where Sirius Black is innocent." Professor Flitwick stated and then glared at the Headmaster. "Some even think he'd order his own daughter killed. Convincing me that he's guilty of the other crimes wouldn't be enough to make me think that he'd do such a horrible thing."

The Headmaster was relieved that he had the foresight to order headache potions from his Potions Master.

 **End chapter.**


	14. Pettigrew

**Chapter 14: Pettigrew**

Peter Pettigrew was living a good life as the Weasley Family's pet rat. Of course, it was degrading to live as a rat but at least he was fed on a regular basis and didn't have to worry about Sirius Black finding him. At first, learning that Sirius was released drove him worried but he eventually figured out Sirius wouldn't think of looking for him at the Burrow and the Weasleys didn't believe Sirius' claims of innocence.

Pettigrew's worries returned tenfold when Ronald Weasley brought him to Hogwarts and he realized Ron's year mates Harry Potter and Acquila Black are aware of his status as a Rat Animagus and probably learned enough dark curses from the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black.

However, there was a line of hope. Thanks to his Dark Mark, he could feel Voldemort's presence at Hogwarts. Normally, he would stay hidden but the fear of being found by Sirius Black made him feel he had no choice. After managing to evade the Weasleys and Mr Filch's cat, Peter Pettigrew a.k.a. Wormtail scurried into Professor Quirrell's office. "Who's there?" Pettigrew heard his master's voice from under Quirrell's turban. "Reveal yourself!"

Wormtail resumed his human form. "Wormtail." The voice said as Quirrell removed his turban to reveal Voldemort's face under it. "I see the Blacks were telling the truth about that as well. And I was thinking Siriussss Black killed you and accidentally killed those filthy mugglesssssss."

Quirrell then turned around. "Peter Pettigrew? Alive?" He asked. "So Sirius Black really wasn't a Death Eater?"

"Of coursssssse he's not!" Voldemort angrily replied.

"Then who killed his wife?" Quirrell asked.

"I did." Pettigrew answered.

"Why?" Voldemort asked.

"She k-knew I was the real Secret-Keeper, My Lord." Pettigrew explained.

"Forget about her." Voldemort ordered. "I have something more urgent to solve and I fail to see how you can be useful."

"I preserved your wand, My Lord." Pettigrew explained as he showed his wand.

"Excellent." Voldemort replied.

 **End chapter.**

 **Author's Note: Given some security issues regarding FFN, it's likely I'll post the next chapters at deviantart instead.**


	15. Quidditch

**Author's Note: After thinking it over, I figured out that, for as long as I don't click on any FFN profiles while logged in, it's safe to post new chapters here so I'm still posting here. However, until I'm convinced that the site is completely safe to navigate while logged, I'll take a leaf from other FFN users and post review replies here instead of sending them as PMs to the reviewers.**

 **noreenklose: I was warned against clicking on FFN user profiles while logged in.**

 **lord Martiya: As I said, until the "underway" security review is announced as complete, I won't feel completely safe. I'm not even sure if I'll post later stories here.**

 **KarisTasogare: Fanfics are one of the kinds of art deviantart is for.**

 **syed: Good hints. And I really should address the map. If Harry ends up using Voldemort's wand as a backup and/or the brother wand effect happens earlier, it's your credit. Not sure if the twins will notice Pettigrew or care enough about Ron to check on his dorm.**

 **Guest: You're probably right.**

 **Chapter 15: Quidditch**

Harry and Acquila were at the library with some fellow first year Ravenclaws. Because they're Ravenclaws, nobody found it odd by itself but people couldn't help wonder how the Boy-Who-Lived could be friends with Sirius Black's daughter. They would have interrupted them over the matter but they were afraid of the Hogwarts librarian.

"Potter. Black. Thanks for all those hints." Terry Boot whispered so Madam Pince wouldn't hear. "I wonder why Professor Snape discontinued that book requirement."

"Probably because he wanted to favor Slytherins by making sure nobody else would be taught that." Acquila suggested. "Father says it does sound like something he would do."

The others agreed.

After that library session, they went to the Quidditch field until they were interrupted by Fred and George Weasley. "May we help you?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry Potter." Fred answered. "You and Acquila may…"

"…tell us how you know about the Marauders." George finished.

"Can it wait?" Acquila asked. "We don't want to be late for our first flying lesson."

"Whatever." The Weasley twins said.

Harry and Acquila then joined the other first year Ravenclaws and the first year Hufflepuffs for their first flying lesson. Hogwarts Flying Instructor Rolanda Hooch lined the students up. "Attention, students. I don't know what you've heard from when the Gryffindors and the Slytherins had their first lesson, but you'd better not try to repeat Ronald Weasley's stunt." She warned them. "I don't know what Professor McGonagall did to punish him but I'll be surprised if he's not expelled by the end of the week."

If the students already heard of Ron's punishment, neither of them was saying anything.

She then explained how flying broomsticks worked and ordered each student to command the ones next to them to fly to their hands. "Good work." She said upon seeing how they fared. "Mr. Potter, Ms. Black, I see you are natural flyers just like your respective fathers."

"Does that mean she'll become a murderer like her father?" Zacharias Smith teasingly asked.

"You take that back." Both Harry and Acquila demanded. The Hufflepuffs other than Smith were surprised that Harry Potter would have joined her in defending Sirius Black.

"I'll handle this." Madam Hooch told Sirius' daughter and godson. "Mr. Smith, your comment is uncalled for. For all I know, Sirius Black is innocent and, even if he isn't, comments like yours might make Miss Black assume she has no choice but to embrace the dark side of her heritage."

Afterwards, the flying lesson went normally.

After the flying lesson, Harry and Acquila were once again met by the Weasley twins. "So, do you…" Fred started asking.

"…remember what we want?" And George finished.

"How did _you_ know of the Marauders?" Acquila asked.

"Let's say we might have found something of them." Fred replied.

"The map?" Harry asked.

"How do you know about the map?" Both twins asked together.

"Why did you decide to talk to _us_ about anything related to the Marauders?" Acquila asked.

"Well, let's just say we might have heard your father mention one or two things back at King's Cross Station." Fred answered.

"At least until Mum told us to stop eavesdropping." George completed the answer. "Now it's your turn."

"We know about the Marauder's Map because Dad was Prongs and her father is Padfoot." Harry explained.

"Are you serious?" The twins asked and Harry and Acquila were doing a great job hiding how unnerved they felt by their twinspeak.

"No, Padfoot is." Harry answered.

"And who are the other Marauders?" Fred and George asked.

"Moony is Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew was Wormtail." Acquila answered.

"Was?" Fred asked. "Does that mean he's really…"

"A traitor who no longer deserves to be called a Marauder." Harry clarified. He figured out Fred was taking the use of past time as a sign the Pettigrew was really dead.

Unable to tell if Harry and Acquila really believed in Sirius Black's innocence or not, the twins decided not to antagonize them over the matter. "We never heard of Remus Lupin." They commented.

"We don't know much about him either." Acquila explained. "He and father failed to rekindle their friendship because Remus Lupin failed to see through Pettigrew's lies."

"You could ask your parents about him." Harry suggested. "My Godfather told me they knew him from their Order of the Phoenix days. Now, how did you two find the Map?"

"Let's just say…" Fred started.

"We've had too many detentions with Filch." George finished.

"That explains it all." Acquila commented. Having heard from her father about how the Marauders lost their Map, she didn't need to hear anything else from the Weasley twins on that regard.

"So, Black, do you think your Dad would give some pranking hits?" Fred eagerly asked.

' _Unfortunately yes.' She thought._ She loved her father but couldn't stand his love for pranks. "I don't know about it but father and my Godfather loved to call their year mate Severus Snape 'Snivellus'." She hated her father's love for pranks but she hated Snape even more. "Father said it used to make Professor Snape particularly furious."

"Thank you." The twins replied with a malicious smile that made it clear they couldn't wait to test Acquila's theory and then left.

"Do you know what you did?" Harry asked Acquila.

"I might have given Professor Snape a real reason to hate Gryffindors." Acquila explained.

Lunch time was interrupted by a broom-shaped package being delivered to Ron Weasley. He also received a note telling him not to open the package in public but he did it anyway and was delighted at the sight of a Nimbus 2000. Eager to get Ron in trouble, Draco Malfoy tried to call the Professors' attention to the fact the no broomsticks for first years rule was being broken but Professor McGonagall explained that an exception was opened in that case. Some students could swear they heard Malfoy mumbling something like 'My father will hear about this'.

A new interruption arrived in the shape of the Board of Governors. Lord Arcturus Black was among them and Malfoy saw it as an opportunity to get Ron Weasley in trouble. "Lord Black, I'm glad you are here." Malfoy said. "The Hogwarts staff allowed Weasley to break the rule against first years having their own broomsticks."

"The Board has more important things to discuss but that might be addressed later." Arcturus replied and then addressed Dumbledore. "Headmaster, we received word that something at the third floor is so dangerous you instructed students to stay away from it to avoid painful deaths. What do you say about that?"

"Governors, I assure you all precautions were taken." Dumbledore replied.

"We need to discuss it in private." Arcturus said. "Especially about what's worth all that trouble."

 **End chapter.**


	16. Change of Plans

**Child of Dreams: The whole infected profile issue. The latest news FFN announced about that matter was a tweet in October 25** **th** **2018 saying "a security review of the entire system is underway". Until they announce the security review is finished and it's safe to navigate FFN while logged in, I'll be reluctant about posting new stories here.**

 **davycrockett100: thanks.**

 **Chapter 16: Change of Plans**

"Honestly, Dumbledore." Lord Arcturus Black was livid. "What were you thinking? Hogwarts is supposed to be a safe place for young wizards and witches to learn magic, not a place to keep such a Dark Lord bait as the Philosopher's Stone! Send it back to Flamel or at least send it to a Gringotts vault with better safety options than the empty one someone broke into in late July."

"How did you know the stone was there?" Dumbledore asked.

"You just told me, Dumbledore." Arcturus answered. "I just mentioned that vault as a reference since someone broke into it. Something like the Philosopher's Stone is worth a dragon-level security. Assuming it's really the Philosopher's Stone. I just can't imagine Flamel parting with it. I assume it's a decoy."

Obviously, Albus Dumbledore would never confirm or deny it. "How do I know you're not just trying to get the stone out of Hogwarts so Voldemort will have a better chance of getting it?"

"Are there no limits to your bias against the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black?" Arcturus asked.

"Your grandson Sirius is Voldemort's right-hand-man and you tricked the Wizengamot into releasing him." Dumbledore argued.

"I just pointed out reasons to doubt his supposed guilt." Arcturus counter-argued. "You should have honored his right to a trial."

"He ordered his own wife's death." Dumbledore said.

"An accusation based on nothing better than the word of people who falsely claimed his daughter was killed as well." Arcturus pointed out. "One of those liars even claimed Acquila's inheritance from her mother's side for himself until the truth was revealed."

"Lord Black, shouldn't we stay focused on the reason we came here?" Amelia Bones suggested.

"You are correct, Madam Bones." Arcturus agreed. "Headmaster Dumbledore, remove that Cerberus and the Philosopher's Stone from Hogwarts grounds right now."

' _Even with the rumors of his decaying health, Arcturus Black still causes trouble.' Dumbledore sadly thought._

While Dumbledore and the few he trusted were transferring the Philosopher's Stone back to Hogwarts, Ronald Weasley decided to antagonize Harry and Acquila one more time. "It's your fault, Black!" Weasley said."

"What're you blaming me for this time, Weasley?" Acquila asked with an annoyed tone.

"Snape gave Fred and George detention for the whole term because they called him 'Professor Snivellus'." Ron said with a frown. "They said it was _you_ who told them about that nickname."

"I warned them about how furious being called 'Snivellus' Professor Snape used to get back then." Acquila argued.

"Did you really think they'd heed warnings against making Snape furious?" Ron asked.

"How they reacted to my warnings was their choice, not mine." Acquila said. "Do you have anything else to say, Weasley?"

"Yes." Ron answered. "Someday I'll find out whatever spells your Death Eater father used to make Harry and his muggle relatives trust him and then your father will rot in Azkaban and I'll get an Order of Merlin First Class!"

"Don't you have any Quidditch training?" Harry asked.

"Oh, thank you for reminding me, Potter." Ron replied. "I can't let Wood waiting for long."

"So easy to distract." Harry commented.

Meanwhile, Voldemort and Quirrell were reviewing their situation. "It sssseemsssss we'll need a change of planssssss." Voldemort commented. "Back to Gringottssssss."

"With the dragon this time?" Quirrell asked. "Shall we call Pettigrew's help?"

A few days later, the first year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were waiting for Professor Quirrell to show up to teach them. "What happened?" Acquilla asked.

"Weasley's probably annoying him about the missing rat." Harry joked.

To their surprise, Professor Severus Snape showed up instead of Quirrell. "Students, it's my sad duty to inform you that Professor Quirinus Quirrell is no longer alive." He announced.

"What happened to him?" A student asked.

Professor Snape was so shaken by the latest development he didn't even dock points for the interruption. "He was caught trying to rob Gringotts." He paused for the students' reactions. "The Daily Prophet will give more details later along with some rumor that Peter Pettigrew was caught with him."

"I told you!" Acquilla exclaimed in triumph. "Pettigrew didn't die at the explosion! Well, I assume the goblins killed him now. Was it painful?" She asked with an expression that made it clear she wanted the answer to be 'yes'.

"Unfortunately, Ms. Black, whoever it was who accompanied Quirrell to that suicide mission escaped before being killed or even identified." Snape replied. "Now, it would be time for lessons but Headmaster Dumbledore ordered today's lessons to be cancelled due Professor Quirrell's death."

 **End chapter.**


	17. Pettigrew Found?

**syed: Not many people are willing to listen to whatever Sirius Black says on his defense. As far as most of those who heard about Pettigrew being an unregistered Animagus are concerned, Sirius made it up. Remus' testimony on the matter of Pettigrew being an Animagus won't help because of his 'furry little problem'.**

 **davycrockett100: thanks**

 **InAnnaCat: Thank you!**

 **Guest: The issue shall be addressed.**

 **Chapter 17: Pettigrew Found?**

It was lunch at Hogwarts and everyone was reading the Daily Prophet's article about the attempted robbery. Harry then approached Severus Snape. "Professor Snape, didn't you say Professor Quirrell's accomplice wasn't identified." He commented.

"By which I meant he wasn't _correctly_ identified, Potter." Snape stated. "Whoever identified him probably didn't have time for a long look since he assumed it was Peter Pettigrew. That Pettigrew is alive and an Animagus are two things I find it hard to believe. Your father and Your godfather being unregistered Animagi is one thing since both of them had the necessary arrogance and talent for it but not Pettigrew. Black probably knew the identity of a Death Eater who secretly became a Rat Animagus and took advantage of this for his scheme to frame Pettigrew."

"Someday Peter Pettigrew will be exposed for the Death Eater he is." Harry declared.

"Thirty points from Ravenclaw for disrespecting a martyr, Potter." Snape replied.

"Professor Flitwick, I request that punishment to be reviewed on the grounds that there's no proof that Peter Pettigrew is a martyr that doesn't deserve the so-called 'disrespect'." Harry pleaded to his Head of House.

"The case is so controversial no one should be discouraged from saying who they believe for as long as the discussions don't become too heated." Professor Flitwick declared. "I revoke that punishment."

"Favoritism." Some people were under the impression Snape muttered that word.

"Harry, my boy, I understand Sirius Black had enough time to make your mind but his guilt is as clear as the fact Peter Pettigrew is dead." Dumbledore pleaded.

"That much I can agree since nobody found enough of Pettigrew's body to prove him dead." Harry argued. "And I'm not _your_ boy, Headmaster." He added as he walked back to the Ravenclaw table.

The news also had a positive effect for the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. Or at least for Lord Arcturus Black, who summoned his grandsons. "What do you want us for, Grandpa?" Sirius asked.

"Great news, my grandsons!" Arcturus happily explained. "With the Pettigrew sighting, some of the Pureblood families that started deeming us too Dark are finally starting to believe it's safe to marry into our family again. Do you know what it means?"

"Marriage contracts." Both Sirius and Regulus said. Regulus was happy and Sirius wasn't.

"Correct." Arcturus replied while ignoring Sirius' sadness over the matter. "Now you have a chance to continue our line."

"Grandfather, I already have a child to do it." Sirius argued.

"Acquila may be able to continue our blood but not our name unless she marries someone who agrees to take our surname and our standing still isn't that high, Sirius." Arcturus explained. "You must get a new wife and sire a son."

"What about me, Grandfather?" Regulus asked.

"As you're just a backup heir, even if to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, it'll take more time for you to receive a proposal, Regulus." Arcturus explained. "If only… only… on." He then fell down.

"Not again." Regulus said upon seeing another sign of his grandfather's deteriorating health.

As the days passed, Harry and Acquila were approached by Ronald Weasley again. "Black, what did you do to Scabbers?" He asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Weasley." Acquila answered.

"My pet rat." Ron explained. "You probably did something to him to make me upset. You're evil like all Slytherins."

"I'm a Ravenclaw!" She protested.

"No matter where you're sorted, all Blacks are Slytherins on the inside and your father proves it!" Ron declared.

"My Godfather was never proven guilty of any Death Eater activities." Harry intervened. "For all I know, Scabbers is Peter Pettigrew's animagus form."

"Sirius Black made it up to make people believe that lie about Pettigrew still being alive." Ron replied. "Headmaster Dumbledore confirmed his guilt."

"Dumbledore wants people to think my father is guilty because he wants to be the main magical influence in Harry's life." Acquila protested. "That desire of his is my reason to believe he's behind my mother's death."

"Headmaster Dumbledore wouldn't do that." Ron defended his idol. "That's even more ridiculous than that theory that Mad-Eye Moody would have killed her for the McKinnon estate."

"That's the Anti-Black bias talking and you shouldn't rule out either possibility." She replied. "I'm still worried that Moody will have me killed."

"Your family must be really evil or really insane if they raised you to have this fear." Ron commented.

"Lower that wand before I dock points from all of you." Professor Snape showed up and said upon seeing Acquila drawing her wand. The students started wondering if Snape could apparate within Hogwarts grounds to be able to catch them by surprise so often.

Meanwhile, Pettigrew and Voldemort were hidden somewhere evaluating their options. "What do we do now, master?" Pettigrew asked.

"The Philosopher's Stone is out of question now, Wormtail." Voldemort said. "There's a ritual that can restore my physical form but one of the required ingredients is particularly difficult to obtain."

"Blood, Wormtail." Voldemort answered. "Forcibly taken from an enemy."

"It's not so difficult, master." Pettigrew argued. "You have several enemies."

"It mussssst be the boy." Voldemort stated in a tone that made Pettigrew too afraid to question his master.

"No problem, master." Pettigrew declared. "With my Animagus form, I can reach the boy with a knife and steal some blood from him."

"NO!" Voldemort shouted. "The other ingredients must be secured first and I'll need someone with me while you do that."

"Whose help do we get, master?" Pettigrew asked.

That, Voldemort thought, was the million galleon question. Seeing Snape still as a Hogwarts Professor made him afraid his spy joined Dumbledore for good and, as far as he knew, anyone else he'd trust was either dead or in Azkaban.

 **End chapter.**

 **Author's Note: Perhaps I'll have regained enough confidence on FFN's security to send future review replies as PMs instead of doing as I did with the previous chapter's reviews.**


	18. Omake

**Author's Note: This omake is based on the "Black Bond" chapter where Narcissa and Andromeda have a custody battle for Acquila. When I first started writing this fic, I hoped I could adapt the chapter into the story but Sirius being cleared earlier stopped that. I'm still wanting to see Regulus in that battle so I'm writing this omake but there's no need to read it to keep up with my fic. If you're reading the "Black Bond" fic and still haven't reached that part, you might want to skip this.**

 **Chapter 18: Omake**

A three way-custody battle was about to begin for the underage witch known as Acquila Black. Regulus Black versus Narcissa Malfoy née Black versus Andromeda Tonks. "Regulus Black, why should we grant you custody of your niece?" Minister of Magic Cornelius Oswald Fudge asked.

"With no available godparents or direct ancestors, I am her closes relation available, Minister." Regulus explained. "Also, the other relatives requesting custody seem to be under the impression her own father would kill her if given an opportunity."

"He killed her mother, remember?" Andromeda asked. Narcissa wouldn't say anything after all the time she and her husband Lucius pretended to think Sirius was guilty.

"My brother was _accused_ of ordering her death and sent to Azkaban for this and other crimes _without_ a trial." Regulus argued.

"Sirius Black was denied a trial because his guilt was obvious enough." Fudge said.

"The law says everyone should be allowed a trial and I still believe you and your predecessor were wrong about making an exception of this case." Amelia Bones said and then turned her attention to Andromeda. "Mrs. Tonks, I still believe you should be ashamed of yourself for refusing to defend your cousin's right."

"The evidence is unquestionable." Andromeda declared.

"Only in the sense that the Ministry forbids people from questioning." Regulus replied. "The lead investigator in charge of Athena's death lied about Acquila being killed with her and kept my niece's inheritance until the truth was revealed. Instead of worrying about keeping my niece safe from my brother, we should be worried about keeping her safe from Alastor Moody."

"He should sue you for defamation." Andromeda commented.

"Having a good reason to believe the accusation is a valid defense." Amelia said. "Now may we get back to the topic of this hearing?"

Narcissa took it as her cue. "Minister, I must remind you that Andromeda used to be too close to Sirius Black and Regulus seems to be under the impression that the escaped convict is innocent. Neither of them can be trusted with Acquila's safety."

"I object to the way she described my brother." Regulus protested. "My brother was never tried and therefore never convicted for any crimes."

"Sustained." Amelia Bones replied before any of the others presiding the hearing said anything.

"My point that Regulus seems to be under the impression that Sirius is innocent remains, Madam Bones." Narcissa argued.

"The evidence against my brother is so weak Crouch had to deny him a trial to keep him in Azkaban." Regulus said.

"How dare you?" Crouch angrily asked. "I denied him a trial because there was no need to waste time with the obviously guilty!"

"You didn't mind 'wasting' time with your son and his friends." Regulus replied.

"Crouch was merely playing favorites, Black." Fudge argued.

"What?" Crouch asked in shock.

"How else do you explain the different treatment?" Fudge asked.

"There was time to waste back when Junior and the Lestranges were arrested, Minister." Crouch answered while cringing at calling Fudge 'Minister'.

"Focus." Amelia Bones demanded.

"Minister, Sirius Black died to me when he ordered his wife's death." Andromeda said. "Also, if Acquila is sent to someone who believes Sirius Black was a victim of a miscarriage of justice, she might end up believing she'll have to become a Death Eater to have a chance to avoid being imprisoned as one."

"I agree with the last part but I'm afraid we cannot trust my sister with her feelings regarding Sirius Black." Narcissa argued. "For all I know, she wants to hand Acquila over to him so he can kill her. Allow my husband and me to protect Acquila so Sirius will only kill her over our dead bodies."

"You wouldn't be brave enough to say it if you really thought Sirius wanted to kill her." Regulus declared.

"Are you insinuating my husband and I are merely pretending to think Sirius is guilty?" Narcissa asked while she faked being offended.

"You and Lucius want to be in the good graces of people who either have ulterior motives to have my brother declared a criminal or are too biased against our family to accept the notion that Sirius is innocent." Regulus accused them. He was also staring at Andromeda while saying the 'biased' part.

"How can you make such an accusation?" Fudge asked.

"Minister, your predecessor was so biased against my family she played along with Dumbledore's plan to fake my niece's death just so she wouldn't be raised by any of us." Regulus explained.

"Your mother and your grandparents would have raised Acquila to become the Death Eater her father was!" Fudge replied.

"Here's the bias again." Regulus commented.

The court session was then interrupted by a Patronus message from Sirius Black saying he wants Andromeda to raise Acquila.

"He probably said that because it increases his chances to kill her." Narcissa argued.

"Or it's reverse psychology because he doesn't want me to protect Acquila from him." Andromeda counter-argued.

"Or he genuinely believes Andromeda is the best option for Acquila and doesn't know I'm the only one in the family defending him." Regulus stated.

In spite of Amelia's objections, guardianship was awarded to Narcissa and Lucius. "Narcissa, if you really expect Acquila to marry Draco, make her realize her father is innocent and she needs proper connections to stay safe from his fate." Regulus advised his cousin.

After they left, Andromeda approached Regulus. "Why are you trying to give Acquila false hopes about her father?"

"They aren't false, Andromeda." Regulus explained. "I genuinely believe Sirius is innocent and the Malfoys merely pretend to think otherwise."

Having grown tired of Regulus' 'crazy theories' about Peter Pettigrew being alive, Andromeda left.

After taking Acquila home, Narcissa told her the truth. "Are you saying my father is really innocent?" Acquila asked. "Then who killed my mother?"

"I don't know." Narcissa admitted. "Probably it was either Moody to get her inheritance and we'll have to protect you from him or Dumbledore to prevent her from rescuing Harry Potter from those muggles."

"What?" Acquila asked and then thought about it.

 **End omake.**

 **Author's Note 2: I initially called this an interlude but I'm renaming it based on a reader's observation.**


	19. A Black Christmas

**Chapter 19: A Black Christmas**

Albus Dumbledore was worried. Voldemort already made an attempt to return to full power and Harry Potter was still on the hands of Sirius Black. Dumbledore was also worried that it was no mere coincidence that Voldemort's accomplice looked like Peter Pettigrew. He suspected the Blacks made a deal on that matter and would hand Harry over in exchange.

"Albus, can't you tell the Dursleys not to authorize Harry to attend the Blacks' Yule Celebrations?" Professor McGonagall suggested.

"They don't hold guardianship rights in the Wizarding World, Minerva." Dumbledore sadly explained. "They just have physical custody to preserve the protection Lily left behind."

"Regulus would never play along with murder." Snape said. "The Blacks probably wouldn't harm the boy with so many high-class witnesses."

Later on, it was Christmas time and the Blacks tried not to think of the chances it'd be the last Christmas Lord Arcturus Black would be alive to see. "Lord Black, I'd like to thank you for inviting my family to this party." Cornelius Fudge said.

"And I'd like to thank you for not bringing Alastor Moody as part of your protection detail." Arcturus replied. "I'm still worried he might be the one who's behind the death of Sirius' wife."

"Sirius, we should make arrangements for your daughter and my son getting married." Narcissa suggested.

"Not in your life, Cissy." Sirius replied.

"You should reconsider, Sirius." Lucius Malfoy intervened. "You never know who she'll need to protect her from biased Ministry officers trying to make her rot in Azkaban without a trial."

"Andromeda already learned her lesson, Lucy." Sirius stated.

The Malfoys left and Kingsley Shacklebolt approached him. "Are you really innocent or just a good actor, Black?"

"Auror Shacklebolt, are you here as the Minister's protection detail or just as Dumbledore's spy?" Sirius maliciously asked in reply.

"I'm serious." Kingsley stated.

"No, I am." Sirius replied.

Kingsley groaned. "Black, I'm trying to keep an open mind but it's not easy to accept that Peter Pettigrew, Alastor Moody and Albus Dumbledore would do what your family accuses them of doing."

"I don't blame you about Moody and Dumbledore but it was Pettigrew who betrayed the Potters and killed those muggles." Sirius pleaded.

"Accusing dead people doesn't make you seem innocent." Kingsley said.

"Prove that he's really dead." Sirius dared him.

"Shacklebolt, don't provoke our hosts." Fudge admonished Kingsley.

"Minister, you were a witness to Black's confession." Kingsley pleaded.

"A confession that was explained away as Sirius Black being mad with grief and blaming himself for what Pettigrew did." Fudge argued.

"Sirius Black got away with ordering his own wife's death." Kingsley argued.

"My predecessor practically asked for it by having her death being investigated by someone who had a motive to kill her." Fudge counter-argued.

"Gentlemen, it's a time for celebration, not arguing." Lord Black said and they stopped.

"I'm just glad to see Harry Potter is okay in spite of the circumstances." Kingsley commented upon seeing Harry with Acquila and the Malfoys.

"Lucius Malfoy wouldn't harm the Boy-Who-Lived without You-Know-Who around to coerce him." Lord Black commented.

' _It'll be a long Christmas.' Several people thought._

 **End chapter. I'd have written this chapter on time for Christmas but I've been busy.**


	20. A Not So Happy New Year

**Chapter 20: A Not So Happy New Year**

No matter how much Lord Arcturus Black tried to resist, no one could cheat death forever (Voldemort's way wasn't worth it for obvious reasons) and it eventually came his time to face the next great adventure, as it's usually called by a certain Headmaster.

As Arcturus' grandson and the next Lord Black, it was up to Sirius to give the late one a public eulogy and, thanks to the years they spent repairing their relationship for Harry and Acquila's sake, and the fact that it was Arcturus who got Sirius out of Azkaban, Sirius felt genuinely sad over his death.

During that eulogy, Albus Dumbledore kept looking for signs that Sirius was approached by Voldemort in spite of Snape's statement that, until he's fully restored, the Dark Lord wouldn't have trusted someone so disloyal if he could help it. "I'm certain your grandfather would have loved it, Sirius." The Headmaster commented.

"I am 'Lord Black' now, Headmaster." Sirius replied. "You lost your right to address me by first name when you refused to consider the possibility of me really being innocent."

"Lord Black, I am very concerned about your daughter and your godson." Dumbledore vaguely said.

"Is Snivellus picking on them?" Sirius asked. Dumbledore couldn't tell if Sirius was joking or not.

"I have a bigger concern, Lord Black." Dumbledore replied. "Namely Voldemort."

"Yes, I recall the stories regarding him and Pettigrew." Sirius commented.

"Lord Black, you may be able to maintain your lies but, if you really regret what you did, please keep Acquila and Harry safe from Voldemort." Dumbledore pleaded.

"I won't dignify that comment with an answer, Headmaster." Sirius stated. "Now, if you excuse me, I have Lord issues to deal with."

After that funeral, Sirius met his brother at Grimmauld Place. "Regulus, I don't know if Grandfather ever told you, but he was analyzing a proposal between you and a daughter of the House of Selwyn." Sirius commented.

"It's not Dolores Umbridge. Is it, Lord Black?" Regulus asked in worry.

"Brother, you still may call me 'Sirius' and no, it's not Umbridge." Sirius reassured his brother. "Even our grandfathers knew better than that and I'm not even certain she's a real Selwyn."

"Not to mention the rumors that her mother is a muggle and she has a squib brother." Regulus commented.

"Save that leverage for when we need to demand something of her, Reggie." Sirius replied.

"What about Acquila?" Regulus asked. "Any proposals for her?"

 **End chapter.**

 **Begin omake.**

 **Author's Note: This new omake is based on the 'Black Bond' fic chapter where Professor McGonagall introduces Acquila to the Wizarding World.**

 **Omake 2: Acquila Already Knows Some**

Acquila was informed by the orphanage's head that a Professor McGonagall wanted to see her. "It's okay." Acquila said. "I already was expecting her."

Professor McGonagall was at the same time glad to have a chance to talk to Acquila and shocked that her presence wasn't a surprise. "Ms. Acquila, how could you have already known I would come?"

"Harry and his guardians had already figured out I'm a witch and told me about the Wizarding World, Professor McGonagall." Acquila explained.

"That's so… unusual." Professor McGonagall commented.

"Mrs. Dursley said it was the same with her sister." Acquila casually said, unaware that the Transfiguration Mistress didn't know that.

' _Severus.' She angrily thought. 'We'll exchange words.'_ "Well, Miss Acquila, in that case you already know I'm supposed to guide you through Diagon Alley to buy everything you need for your Hogwarts first year."

"And that I have to go to Gringotts to exchange muggle money into the Galleons that the Wizarding World accepts as payment." Acquila added. "How much should I take?"

"Actually, that's something else I must tell you." Professor McGonagall admitted and then told Acquila that she's Acquila Black.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Acquila angrily shouted. "Harry and the Dursleys told me about Sirius Black and I know I cannot be his daughter because she's dead and, unlike Peter Pettigrew, left enough of a body to confirm her death."

"We'll discuss the details later at Diagon Alley, Ms. Black." Professor McGonagall said started thinking of what Acquila said about Peter Pettigrew.

At Diagon Alley, Professor McGonagall explained how and why her death was faked. "Wow." Acquila commented. "I knew magical society was biased against the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black but I didn't know it was this much. Is Bagnold still the Minister?"

"No, Ms. Black." Professor McGonagall replied. "Cornelius Oswald Fudge became the new Minister upon winning the 1990 election."

"Good." Acquila commented. "I can ask him to undo that miscarriage of justice and allow my… father a chance to finally plead his case in a trial."

"Ms. Black, we're talking about your mother's murderer." Professor McGonagall said.

"No!" Acquila replied. "We're talking about someone who was _accused_ of ordering her death based on nothing more than the word of someone who not only _lied_ about me being killed with her and, thanks to the murder _and_ the lie, took an inheritance that's legally mine."

"Alastor Moody was just protecting you and your inheritance from your father's relatives." Professor McGonagall pleaded.

"My father's only crime was not making the proper connections." Acquila replied. "Perhaps I should keep my survival a secret so Moody won't come after me."

"He always knew you're alive, Ms. Black." Professor McGonagall explained.

"Then it probably was Dumbledore who killed her." Acquila suggested.

Professor McGonagall was scandalized. "Why would Dumbledore do such a horrible thing?"

"For the same reason he condoned the decision to deny my father a trial." Acquila explained. "So no one would take Harry away from the Dursleys. I have nothing against them but that's no excuse to play along with Pettigrew's trickery."

Being tired of this, Professor McGonagall resumed her shopping after the goblins confirmed Acquila's identity. She then reported the unexpected development to Headmaster Dumbledore. "That's horrible, Minerva." Dumbledore commented. "I didn't expect them to know about Sirius Black or, even if they did, doubt his guilt."

"Most muggles refuse to be certain enough of anyone's guilt to the point of being okay with denying them a trial, Albus." Professor Flitwick commented. "And we must admit she presented good reason to doubt he's behind her mother's death."

"Filius!" Professor McGonagall was shocked.

"The Ministry practically begged the Blacks to use that conflict of interest as grounds to question Sirius Black's guilt regarding Athena's death, Minerva." Professor Flitwick argued. "That they didn't suggests they _do_ think he's innocent."

"Or that they blame him for the Dark Lord's death." Professor Snape suggested. "I would have had I not learned about any of the other crimes. And when would I be trusted with the fact Black's brat is alive?"

"You didn't need to know, Severus." Dumbledore commented. "The important is how to make her accept her father's guilt."

"Have it confirmed with a trial." Snape suggested. "Now it cannot be said there's no time to waste with it for the obviously guilty. Unless Moody is afraid to admit whatever reason he claims to have to believe Black is behind his wife's death isn't that good after all. That's the one thing I ever doubted him to be guilty of."

"With Harry being raised to doubt Black's guilt, I'll probably have no choice anyway." Dumbledore sadly commented.

 **End omake.**


	21. The Easter of Disaster

**Chapter 21: The Easter of Disaster**

"Master," Peter Pettigrew pleaded. "Sirius Black knows what my Animagus form looks like!"

"Then Scabbers must get back to Hogwarts and get a sample of Harry Potter's blood before Potter goes home for the Easter Holidays, doesn't he, Wormtail?" Voldemort maliciously asked.

"Can't we just take blood from another enemy, Master?" Pettigrew begged.

"No!" Voldemort replied. "It must be Potter's."

Two days later, a certain rat was back at Hogwarts. "Scabbers!" Ron exclaimed in joy. "I thought Acquila Black had killed you or fed you to some snake."

"I hope that teaches you to keep at better eye on your pets, Ronald." Percy lectured his youngest brother.

That night, Wormtail tried to find his way to sneak his way out of the dorm but Ron woke up upon hearing the cage door being opened. "Scabbers, don't you go missing again." He ordered his pet. "What if Mrs. Norris eats you?"

Hearing about that cat reminded him of his fear back from his student days and Wormtail decided to get back to his cage. It seemed he'd have to wait until Easter after all.

Months later, the students were readying themselves for the Easter holidays. "Acquila?" Draco approached his second cousin.

"Yes, Draco?" She wondered what he wanted with her.

"I've heard rumors that your father invited muggles for our family's Easter celebration." Draco said in worry. "Did he really do so?"

"There is a possibility that Lord Black invited his godson's muggle relatives but I'm neither confirming nor denying anything, Draco." Acquila formally replied. "If he did, I hope they'll be treated with the same respect every other guest of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black deserves."

"But they're _muggles_!" Draco exclaimed.

"I know that, Draco." Acquila replied like she saw nothing wrong with that.

"They! Are! Muggles!" Draco pleaded.

"You already said that, Draco." Acquila stated. "Are you a wizard or a parrot?"

"MUGGLES!" Draco shouted.

"A parrot then." She deduced.

When the students took the Hogwarts Express back to London, Peter Pettigrew took advantage of this to sneak his way out of Ron Weasley's watch. He spent the rest of the journey hidden in a corner until the train arrived at King's Cross Station, where he tried to climb upon Harry's trunk but was spotted by Petunia Dursley. "Eeeeeeek!" She shouted in horror. "A rat!"

Immediately remembering the traitor, Sirius Black was quick to immobilize the rat and use the Animagus reversal spell. Sirius was briefly shocked to learn it was really Pettigrew but he recomposed himself on time to prevent the traitor from pulling any tricks. "We meet again, Wormy." He maliciously commented.

"Sirius, my old friend." Wormtail tried to worm (pun totally intended) his way out of Sirius' wrath.

"DON'T 'MY OLD FRIEND' ME, YOUR FILTHY VERMIN!" Sirius angrily shouted.

"S-s-s-s-sirius?" Wormtail asked while feigning confusion.

"You betrayed James and Lily, almost got my godson killed, and killed several muggles as part of a ploy to make me rot in prison!" Sirius recalled what he already knew Pettigrew did. "The only ones I could hate even more than I hate you are whoever killed my wife!"

Now Pettigrew was praying more than ever that nobody would force him to drink Veritaserum.

 **End chapter.**

 **Omake 3: Acquila and Nymphadora**

After Acquila was sorted, Nymphadora Tonks approached her. "Wotcher, are you really Acquila Black?" She asked.

"Yes," Acquila answered and then noticed the other witch's name tag. "Tonks? As in Andromeda Tonks?"

"That's my Mum." Tonks answered. "How did you know about her?"

"Harry Potter and his muggle relatives told me when they found out I'm a witch." Acquila explained. "They thought the name was a coincidence but spoke of your mother as the one person in the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black who betrayed my father by refusing to defend his right to a trial. It didn't come as unexpected from the others because he renounced their Dark traditions but your mother was as much of a traitor as the Order of the Phoenix by refusing to defend him."

Tonks didn't expect that. "Acquila, I don't know what you were told about your father but Sirius Black was You-Know-Who's right-hand-man and, and…"

"Tonks, I don't know your given name…" Acquila started.

"It's 'Nymphadora' but don't call me that." Nymphadora ("didn't you hear me?") Tonks.

"But my father is innocent." Acquila continued. "The evidence against him is so weak the Ministry had to deny him a trial to keep him in Azkaban."

"No, Acquila." Tonks argued. "Your father was denied a trial because his guilt is obvious."

"In the muggle world, those naïve enough to believe that excuse are deemed no better than witch hunters." Acquila said to Tonks' shock. "And you should have known better even without knowing about your Aunt Bellatrix."

"She only got a trial because back then the Department of Magical Law Enforcement was headed by the father of one of the Death Eaters caught with her." Tonks said.

"Which shows that being well-connected is more helpful than being innocent." Acquila argued.

"True that Acquila." Harry Potter agreed. "Being innocent doesn't help those who aren't allowed a chance to plead innocent."

"The evidence against Sirius Black is clear!" Tonks said.

"No, it's not." Harry replied. "There's not even proof that Peter Pettigrew is really dead!"

"Potter, I understand you being upset about someone faking Acquila's death but that's no excuse to say the same was done with Peter Pettigrew." Tonks argued.

"No, Tonks." Acquila intervened. "We already believed Pettigrew to have faked his death even before we learned who I am."

"Unlike the others supposed killed by my Godfather, Peter Pettigrew didn't leave nearly enough of his body he can't live without." Harry added. "Unless whoever faked Acquila's death didn't kill Pettigrew and transfigure his body to pass it as hers and hide the fact Sirius Black didn't kill him, it's likely he's still alive and hidden somewhere."

"Potter, stop giving her false hopes." Tonks demanded. "It'll increase the pain she'll feel when the trial Fudge is going to hold using Acquila's survival as an excuse to doubt her father's guilt confirms his guilt."

" _If_ it confirms Sirius Black's guilt and even then the pain will be the previous administration's fault for not holding a trial back then." Harry argued.

"Cease that discussion right now, Potter." Professor Snape ordered. "I would have docked points for the mess you caused by making Acquila doubt her father's guilt but Headmaster Dumbledore reminded me that students cannot lose points for anything they did before coming here." He said and then left.

Afraid of getting another detention from Snape, Tonks also left.

 **End omake.**


	22. Justice At Last

**Chapter 22: Justice At Last**

With the news that Peter Pettigrew has finally been caught and exposed as a Death Eater, Sirius Black and his family were finally relieved. Their biggest joy was Headmaster Dumbledore having to admit he made a mistake. "That'll teach the old fool." Harry commented. "I'm still not certain he genuinely fell for Pettigrew's trickery but it's already good enough he acknowledges your innocence, Godfather."

"I feel sorry for Uncle Regulus." Acquila commented. "Just when he planned to have his engagement announced.

"He'll get over it." Sirius replied.

"Do you think Moody will try to get away with my Godmother's murder by accusing Pettigrew, Godfather?" Harry asked Sirius.

"Honestly, I'd rather believe the rat did it." Sirius commented. "I don't blame you for wanting Veritaserum confirmation before being certain. The rat had already faked his death by that point so even I find it hard to believe he'd reveal himself just to kill someone who knew he was the real Secret-Keeper."

"To Moody's credit, father did say mother knew Pettigrew was the Secret-Keeper." Acquila commented.

"Let's just wait for the trial, okay?" Sirius suggested.

As the trial took place before the students had to return from the Easter holidays, Harry and Acquila decided to watch it. "Lord Black, is it really wise to have children watch this?" Andromeda asked Sirius.

"As the current Lord Potter and the future Lady Black, they'll need the Wizengamot experience and all of us need the closure from this specific case, Andromeda." Sirius explained.

"Yes, Lord Black." She formally replied.

At the courtroom, Minister Cornelius Oswald Fudge started the trial. "Esteemed members of the Wizengamot, based on the seriousness of the case and all blunders caused by previous administration by refusing to consider the possibility of the culprit being someone other than Sirius Black, I propose that the other defendant is forced to answer questions under Veritaserum."

Sirius then raised his wand. "I, Sirius Orion Black, Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black and Regent of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter, second that motion."

The motion was passed with a nearly unanimous vote. "Motion approved." The Minister declared. After the serum was tested and implemented, he started asking questions. "Peter Pettigrew, did you betray the Potters to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"Yes." Pettigrew answered.

"How could you do it if Sirius Black was the Secret-Keeper?" Fudge asked.

"Because we switched." Pettigrew answered.

"Why did you switch?"

"Because Sirius thought no one would suspect me." Pettigrew explained.

"Then why did you accuse Sirius Black back when the two of you met in November of 1981?"

"Because I wanted to mislead the bystanders and whoever listened to them." Pettigrew answered.

"Did you cause the Blasting Curse that caused the deaths of twelve muggles and was presumed to have caused yours?"

"Yes." Pettigrew replied.

"Did the Weasleys know you're not a real rat?"

' _It depends on the definition of_ 'real rat' _.' Sirius thought._

"No." Pettigrew answered.

"Back when you faked your death, was there anyone other than you and Sirius Black who knew you were the real Secret-Keeper?"

"Sirius' wife." He answered.

"Did you kill her to protect your secret?" Fudge asked the question Pettigrew feared the most.

"Y-y-y-y-y-yes." Pettigrew answered while sobbing.

"YOU MONSTER!" Sirius shouted in anger.

"Lord Black, your reaction is understandable but this neither time nor place for it." Dumbledore admonished like Sirius is still a student at Hogwarts.

"And I probably should apologize to all monsters I know." Sirius commented.

"Is there anyone else in the Wizengamot wishing to interrogate the accused?" Fudge asked and Sirius Black once again raised his wand. "Lord Black?"

"You had already faked your death." Sirius said. "Was it necessary to kill the one person who knew you were the Secret-Keeper?"

"I couldn't risk you'd be allowed a chance to explain under Veritaserum that I didn't die and either way my Mum would've known I was a Death Eater." Pettigrew explained.

"Did you try to kill my daughter?" Sirius asked.

"No!" Pettigrew answered.

"No more questions." Sirius declared. Since nobody else in the Wizengamot wanted to ask questions, they voted on a verdict and Peter Pettigrew was unanimously declared guilty.

"Given how dangerous the accused is, I propose he's thrown through the veil unless Lord Black asks us to be merciful." Fudge declared.

"Please, Sirius." Pettigrew begged. "My old friend. You didn't forget the good and old days, did you?"

"I have no objections to your proposed punishment, Minister Fudge." Sirius coldly declared. The motion was approved.

After the execution, Sirius, Harry and Acquila were about to leave the Ministry building when Headmaster Dumbledore approached them. "Sirius…"

"Call me 'Lord Black', Headmaster." Sirius replied.

"Lord Black, I'd like to apologize for not believing you." Dumbledore said.

"That I might be able to forgive over time, Headmaster." Sirius stated. "My real issue is the fact you faked my daughter's death and placed her in some muggle orphanage. Couldn't you have at least placed her with Andromeda?"

"Or Narcissa." Acquila suggested. "Someone who was just pretending to have fallen for Pettigrew's trickery would likely have raised me to see my father's fate as a reason not to trust the Light."

"I didn't think I could have broken the law regarding guardianship options, Acquila." Dumbledore explained.

"But you thought you could get away with denying me a trial." Sirius commented.

"You must be more biased against the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black than you admit if you really failed to see the grounds to doubt my Godfather's guilt, Headmaster." Harry suggested.

"It might be true." Dumbledore acknowledged.

 **End chapter.**

 **Author's Note: Originally, I intended to stop at the point where Pettigrew was exposed but now I'm entertaining the possibility of adding more on occasion.**

 **Omake 4: Sirius' Trial**

"Don't be so cocky, Black." Cornelius Oswald Fudge told Sirius Black. "You're only having your trial because your brother tricked Harry Potter and his muggle relatives into seeing the lack of a trial as a reason to doubt your guilt in spite of how obvious it is."

"The law that says that every accused criminal must be allowed a trial exists for a reason, Minister." Sirius replied.

One day later, Harry, Acquila, Regulus and the Dursleys were about to enter the Ministry courtroom when Andromeda Tonks stopped them. "Please keep the children out." She asked. "Seeing Black's conviction will bring them pain."

"Good to see you again, Andromeda." Regulus sarcastically replied.

"It'll be the Ministry's fault as I believe Harry already told your daughter, Mrs. Tonks." Vernon added.

"Well, Nymphadora and I will be around to comfort them when their false hopes are dashed." Andromeda said.

"Don't call me 'Nymphadora', Mum." Tonks demanded.

"And _I_ will be around to rub my brother's innocence on your face once he's acquitted, cousin." Regulus replied.

"Bring in the defendant!" Cornelius Fudge demanded once all spectators were sat. Sirius was chained at a chair. Looking around, he noticed Harry and wondered who the girl with his godson was. "Sirius Orion Black, you were accused of accessory to the murder of James and Lily Potter; accessory to the attempted murder of Harry Potter; the mass murder of twelve muggles and Peter Pettigrew; and conspiracy to commit the murder of your wife Athena Black nee McKinnon and the attempted murder of your daughter."

"Attempted?" Sirius asked in confusion and then once again looked at the girl with Harry. "Acquila?"

"Yes, Dad." She answered.

"Young lady, please be quiet or you'll be escorted out of the premises." Fudge warned Acquila and turned his attention back to Sirius. "What do you plead?"

"I plead innocent and I want to prove it with Veritaserum." Sirius furiously replied.

"Normally, it shouldn't be necessary because your guilt is obvious but, thanks to your brother, the Boy-Who-Lived questions your guilt so we have no choice." Fudge begrudgingly replied. "Bring in the truth serum."

After the serum was tested, Sirius was interrogated and he not only confirmed his innocence but also denounced Peter Pettigrew as the real traitor and the real mass-murderer. "Black must be obviously able to resist Veritaserum." Fudge commented.

"Nonsense!" Amelia Bones declared. "The most someone is capable of resisting Veritaserum is by refusing to answer questions." She said and everyone else agreed.

"It is an unusual case." Fudge commented. "While his Veritaserum-induced statements prove him innocent of every crime he was arrested for, it also proves him to be an unregistered Animagus. I propose Sirius Black's time spent in Azkaban waiting for his trial counts as served time and that any compensation he seeks for wrongful imprisonment must be over the time he spent there after being there long enough to have fulfilled his Animagus sentencing."

After all legal issues were settled and Sirius was released, Regulus stood up. "Do you have anything to say, Regent Black?" Fudge asked.

"Yes, Minister." Regulus answered. "As the Regent to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black and the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter, I, Regulus Arcturus Black, request for Alastor Moody to be arrested for the murder of Athena Black and the person whose body was passed as Acquila."

Everyone was shocked. Fudge was the first to speak. "I'm terribly sorry, Regent Black, but my predecessor granted immunity for everything done to hide the fact your niece wasn't killed with her mother."

"The death of my sister-in-law isn't covered by that." Regulus argued.

"And what motive would Alastor Moody would have to kill your sister-in-law, Regent Black?" Dumbledore asked in worry.

"The inheritance my niece was supposed to receive upon her mother's death." Regulus explained and most people at the Wizengamot accepted his reasoning.

Like Sirius, Moody could have ended this by requesting a trial with Veritaserum but Moody is too paranoid to drink a potion he didn't brew himself. He was arrested.

 **End omake.**

 **Author's Note: Don't worry. Moody will be released.**


	23. Omake: Moody's Trial

**Author's Note: This chapter is an omake where Alastor Moody is tried.**

 **Chapter 23: Moody's Trial**

"Sirius, you must reconsider." Dumbledore pleaded. "You cannot believe Alastor would kill Athena."

"At least he won't be forced to wait nearly a whole decade for his trial and, in comparison to Moody believing me guilty…"

"Sirius…"

" _Lord_ Black."

"Lord Black, I'm certain Alastor wouldn't have killed your wife." Dumbledore said.

"Just like you once were certain I would?" Sirius maliciously asked.

"I admit I made a mistake but the evidence seemed clear." Dumbledore replied.

"That's why there's a law saying every accused criminal should be allowed a trial, Headmaster." Sirius pointed out. "Just in case something has been overlooked."

"Headmaster, you and Moody lied about me having been killed because you thought I'd be better off away from people related to me through my father." Acquila commented. "That and how you easily condoned Crouch's decision to deny him a trial suggest the both of you are biased against the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. I wonder if I'll have to become a real Death Eater to have a chance of not being sent to Azkaban as one."

Dumbledore was desperate. "No, Acquila! I've learned from my mistake."

"We'll see about that." She replied.

"Acquila, I know it's odd for me to say that, but some things mustn't be joked about." Sirius advised her.

"I know but they deserve it, Dad." She replied.

"Lord Black, could you please convince Alastor to drink Veritaserum?" Dumbledore asked.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, could you please make a pig fly without magic?" Sirius jokingly asked in reply. "At least tell me it's not from a batch made by Snivellus."

"Severus has given me enough reason for me to believe he genuinely regrets being a Death Eater, Sirius." Dumbledore argued.

"Something Moody knows about?" Sirius asked and the expression on Dumbledore's face made it clear that the answer's 'no'. "And you expect Moody to drink a potion made by Snivellus? That Moody would drink any potion made by someone other than him at all is already hard enough to believe."

"Point taken, Lord Black." Dumbledore sadly replied.

"As for your initial request, I couldn't do anything either way and he deserves it for his role on my wrongful imprisonment." Sirius said. "I still feel betrayed by the fact he'd not defend my right to a trial."

The next day, the trial started. "Alastor Moody, also known as 'Mad-Eye', you've been charged with conspiracy to commit the murder of Athena Black nee McKinnon." Fudge declared. There were fellow Aurors confirming he was hunting Death Eaters with them back when Athena was killed so he's got an alibi to keep him from being considered the killer himself. "You would also be charged with faking Acquila Black's death and falsely claiming an inheritance that legally belongs to her but my predecessor granted you immunity. What do you plead?"

"I'm innocent and you should be ashamed for suspecting me!" Moody declared.

"Isn't that true that the victim's death resulted on you inheriting a fortune and keeping it for yourself until it was revealed that her daughter wasn't really dead?" Fudge asked.

"Yes, but…"

"Isn't that true that you knew you were lying when you claimed Acquila Black was dead?" Fudge asked.

"I did it to protect her!" Moody protested.

"From what?" Fudge asked.

"From her father's family." Moody answered.

"Why did you believe she needed to be protected against them?" Fudge asked.

"Because she came from a marriage they didn't approve." Moody explained.

"Couldn't you have pushed for a trial to see if Sirius Black was really a criminal or not before taking such an extreme measure?" Fudge asked.

"I was so certain of his guilt I didn't consider the possibility of him being innocent." Moody remorsefully explained.

"You were the lead investigator on the case and claimed to have reason to believe Athena Black was killed by Death Eaters on Sirius Black's orders." Fudge commented. "Which reasons did you have to believe that?"

Moody was even more ashamed now. "I thought he was a Death Eater and betrayed the Potters to You-Know-Who, Minister."

"Were you in charge of investigating those crimes as well?" Fudge asked.

"No but I had no doubts because I thought the evidence seemed clear." Moody explained.

"Considering the new development that showed his innocence, I must ask: was the murder of Athena Black really investigated at all back then?" Fudge asked.

"No." Moody sadly answered. "I just assumed Black guilty."

"And you're supposed to be one of our best Aurors." Fudge commented with disdain. "If you're really innocent, you must be incompetent as an investigator."

"I know." Moody had to admit it.

"Lord Black, do you have anything to say?" Fudge asked.

"Yes, Minister." Sirius replied. "I demand Veritaserum."

Most Wizengamot members approved the demand.

"Alastor Moody, did you kill Athena Black?" Fudge asked.

"No."

"Did you command someone to kill Athena Black?" Fudge asked.

"No."

"For how long did you plan to withhold Acquila's inheritance and keep the Wizarding World believing her dead?" Fudge asked.

"I didn't plan anything. It was all Albus Dumbledore's idea."

"And for how long was the hoax supposed to last?" Fudge asked.

"Until it was time for her to attend Hogwarts."

"And then what?"

"And then hopefully she wouldn't have any direct ancestors to legally prevent Andromeda from taking the girl in."

"Was Andromeda Tonks involved?"

"No."

"Then why her?"

"She's the only Black we could trust to raise her right."

Moody was eventually given the antidote and the Wizengamot declared him innocent. "Moody, had you not retired by now, I would have you sacked for your incompetence." Fudge commented.

After being released, Moody met Sirius. "Was it necessary to use Veritaserum, Black?" Moody asked.

"Yes, it was and you shouldn't complain since you were treated better than I was." Sirius replied.

"Well, I'm just glad it's over." Moody commented.

"Not yet." Sirius replied as he saw a goblin approaching Moody and delivering him a document.

"Really, Black?"

"Don't blame me after everything you did, Mad-Eye." Sirius replied.

 **End omake.**


	24. Omake: Professor Regulus Black

**Author's Note: This omake is about an idea I had for the original fic but couldn't use because Sirius was released earlier.**

 **Chapter 24: Professor Regulus Black**

"You want WHAT?" Headmaster Dumbledore asked in surprise as he'd just heard what Regulus Arcturus Black asked him.

"I want to become the Muggle Studies Professor, Headmaster Dumbledore." Regulus answered. "My Grandfather Arcturus Black told me Professor Quirrel left for a sabbatical."

"And you want to be a Professor?" Dumbledore skeptically asked.

"I assume your hiring standards are low since there's a Death Eater among your faculty members." Regulus teased.

"Severus is no longer a Death Eater, Regulus." Dumbledore replied. "You should have more faith in your friend."

"And you should have more faith in my brother." Regulus replied.

"Mr. Black, how dare you…" Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall started asking but Regulus interrupted her.

"How dares your Headmaster condone the decision to make Sirius rot in prison without a trial?" Regulus asked.

"The evidence is abundantly clear." Dumbledore argued.

"For those who are biased against the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, perhaps, but my brother is rotting in Azkaban for, among other things, the supposed murder of a person who has yet to be proven dead." Regulus counter-argued.

Dumbledore and McGonagall were worried and wondering if Regulus knew the truth about Acquila. "Consider yourself hired, Regulus." Dumbledore jovially said.

"Good." Regulus commented while ignoring McGonagall's expression. "Now, I believe I must tell you which books I want the students to bring for my classes. May I take a look on my predecessor's teaching plans?"

"Of course, Regulus." Dumbledore answered and handed out a copy.

"I'll keep with these plans, Headmaster." Regulus stated. "You may tell the students to buy the books indicated on them."

"Excellent!" Dumbledore replied and then called for Professor Severus Snape. "Severus, meet our newest Staff Member Professor Regulus Arcturus Black." Dumbledore said. "He's taking Professor Quirrel's former position as the Muggle Studies teacher and his former office. Please escort him there."

"Is that a joke?" Snape bluntly asked.

"No, Severus, but I know a good one about…" Dumbledore answered until McGonagall interrupted him.

"Not now, Albus." She said and then Snape escorted Regulus away. "Albus, what were you thinking?"

"I think he knows about Acquila being alive, Minerva." Dumbledore explained.

"What?" She asked in shock. "Are you serious, Headmaster?"

"Didn't you notice his talk about Sirius being in prison for the murder of someone not proven dead, Minerva?" Dumbledore asked. "It was his subtle way to let us know he's aware of Acquila's current status as a living person."

"In this case, wouldn't he notify his Grandfather so Lord Black will have her killed, indoctrinated into their dark beliefs or whatever they would have already done had we not hidden her from them?" McGonagall asked.

"It's possible that, while Lord Black would rather raise her to be a Dark Witch on Bellatrix's level, Regulus just sees her as a threat to his position as Heir to the Black fortune and wants to find and kill her before his family finds out she's alive." Dumbledore theorized. "He might hope having a job here will help him finding her."

"But what if he teaches the students to be anti-muggle?" McGonagall asked in worry.

"We'll take precautions about that, Minerva." He said.

Meanwhile, Regulus was decorating his new office. "Okay, Regulus." Snape demanded. "What're you up to?"

"Severus, if I were up to anything, do you really think I'll tell you just because you asked?" Regulus asked.

"You Blacks all have ulterior motives." Snape commented. "Even your brother turned out to be a Death Eater."

"Severus, there are just the both of us here." Regulus said. "You don't need to pretend."

"Pretend?"

"Severus, I know you already hated my brother have to pretend to think he's a Death Eater to appease your fellow _real_ Death Eaters and the Headmaster but don't insult my intelligence by saying you really think he's guilty of all those crimes." Regulus demanded. "Especially the supposed murder of my niece and her mother. Someone who inherited a fortune from those deaths became the lead investigator."

Snape reported that conversation to the Headmaster. "It seems Regulus is determined to act like his brother is innocent." Dumbledore commented.

"Or genuinely believes he's innocent of at least the deaths of Athena and Acquila." Snape replied. "I've always found it suspicious Moody wouldn't tell his reasons to believe him guilty of that."

"Nonsense." McGonagall said. "Regulus Black probably plans to use his newfound position to get his brother out of Azkaban but he'll have another thing coming."

Meanwhile, after making sure nobody would be able to eavesdrop at his office (even the portraits), Regulus mirror-called the Dursleys. "Everything worked out, Vernon." He commented. "I'll be able to watch over Harry when he finally enters Hogwarts as a student."

"Excellent, Regulus." Vernon replied.

Contrary to what Regulus' colleagues expected, it took a few months before he'd even bring his brother up in lessons. "Students, there's an important topic to discuss; witch hunters."

The Slytherin students attending the class were eager upon hearing it because they expected him to bring it up as a reason to hate muggles. "Does anyone here know how they're currently remembered by their fellow muggles?"

Some Slytherin students raised their hands and Regulus pointed at one of them. "As heroes, Professor Black."

"Wrong." Regulus replied to everyone's surprise. "They're remembered for jumping to conclusions and persecuting people without properly checking if they're witches or not. Nowadays, any justice arbitrators whose efforts to check if the people they punish are really guilty or not are less than adequate are compared to witch hunters and their victims are said to be victims of metaphorical witch hunts. Based on that, does anyone here know of an Azkaban inmate who's a victim of a metaphorical witch hunt?"

Another Slytherin student raised his hand. "Your brother."

"Correct." Regulus replied. "Ten points to Slytherin."

"I PROTEST!" Nymphadora Tonks angrily shouted. "Sirius Black cannot be considered a victim of this after everything he did!"

"Everything he was _accused_ of doing and the mere fact he wasn't even allowed a chance to plead his case in a trial qualifies him as a witch hunt victim upon muggle eyes." Regulus stated.

"He was denied a trial because he's obviously guilty." She argued.

"Wrong." Regulus replied. "He was denied a trial because those above the law either are convinced of his supposed guilt or have ulterior motives. For fairness' sake, may you both come here and debate the case."

Both Tonks and the Slytherin student approached Regulus. "Miss Tonks, you seem to be so certain of Sirius Black's guilt you see nothing wrong with denying him a trial." Regulus stated. "What do you know about the evidence to make you that certain?"

"First of all, several witnesses saw Sirius Black pointing his wand at Peter Pettigrew when the explosion took place." Tonks answered.

Regulus then turned his attention to the Slytherin student, who took it for his cue for counter-arguing. "Each one of those witnesses was a filthy muggle who didn't say what Peter Pettigrew was doing with _his_ wand and nobody checked either wand to tell who cast which spell."

"Five points from Slytherin for the use of the expression 'filthy muggle'." Regulus quickly said, surprising the other students until he added. "However, the rest of your reply was a valid point for your belief that Sirius Black was a victim of a metaphorical witch hunt. Ten points to Slytherin."

"Is that some joke?" Tonks asked in outrage. "Are you suggesting Peter Pettigrew killed himself and those muggles?"

"Accidents happen and I find it odd that there was so little left of Peter Pettigrew in comparison to what was left of each f…" The Slytherin student stopped once he remembered how Regulus reacted the last time. "of each muggle who was killed at the explosion."

"Ten more points to Slytherin for exposing another valid point." Regulus said.

"Really?" Tonks was even more outraged. "What's next? Are you going to accuse Peter Pettigrew of killing Athena and Acquila?"

"No." The Slytherin student replied. "My suspect is Alastor Moody."

"Care to elaborate?" Tonks dared her adversary.

"He inherited a fortune from those murders and yet became lead investigator for the case and all he did to convince the Ministry that whoever killed them did so on Sirius Black's orders was to claim to have a reason to believe it." The Slytherin student explained. "The reason isn't even divulged for us to decide if it's really that good."

"Ten points to Slytherin for another good point." Regulus replied. "For the record, I've enquired the Ministry on that matter and Crouch says the other crimes are Moody's supposed reason to believe my brother guilty of that."

"See?" Tonks triumphantly asked. "That proves him guilty of their murder."

"Wrong." The Slytherin student argued. "Sirius Black's supposed roles in the deaths of Peter Pettigrew, the muggles and the Potters doesn't say anything about the additional charge since nothing was proven in any courts of law."

"More ten points to Slytherin." Regulus said.

"Wait a minute." Tonks asked. "What was that about the Potters?"

"Don't you know my brother was accused of betraying the Potters to You-Know-Who?" Regulus asked. "I thought your mother was aware of all accusations even if to blindly believe him guilty of them."

"Well, that can't be debated since the 'prosecution' didn't even know about that charge." Regulus said. "Is anyone still certain that my brother is guilty of all charges?"

Nobody said anything albeit some made negative motions. "Twenty points to Slytherin for winning the debate. For next week, each student must bring a report about an Azkaban inmate or someone who died as an Azkaban inmate and explain your reasons to believe said inmate to be or not to be a victim of what muggles would compare to a witch hunt."

"I protest!" Tonks shouted. "You're using your position to help your brother to cheat justice!"

"Detention for accusing a Professor without evidence!" Regulus declared. "Report to my office tonight to serve it and consider your subject choice privileges revoked. You will have to use Sirius Orion Black as your subject for the assignment. That'll teach you nobody outside the Ministry can accuse without good enough evidence."

"I'm already going to serve a detention with Professor Snape tonight, _Professor_." She explained.

"Then show up at my office tomorrow, Tonks." Regulus said.

After she left his classroom, she went to Headmaster Dumbledore's office where Dumbledore and the Heads of House heard her report. "So Regulus is using the students to get Sirius Black out of Azkaban." Dumbledore commented.

"Not necessarily, Albus." Filius argued. "Based on Miss Tonks' report, Regulus just asked for a student to mention an Azkaban inmate who'd be believed by muggles to be a victim of a metaphorical witch hunt and someone happened to mention Sirius Black."

"You're not believing it to be a coincidence, are you?" Snape asked.

"No, Severus." Filius answered. "I believe the student tried to score points by defending a Professor's brother and, I must admit, presented a good case."

"Filius, Regulus Black defamed Peter Pettigrew and Mad-Eye Moody!" McGonagall exclaimed.

"No, Minerva." Filius replied. "A student brought up reasons to believe them to be the real culprits and Regulus merely believes them. Only the student could be accused of defamation and even that I'm not certain of."

"Thank you for your help, Nym…" Dumbledore said until she interrupted him.

"It's Tonks!"

"Thank you anyway." Dumbledore replied.

"Does that mean I'm free from his assignment and his detention?" She hopefully asked.

"NO!" Professor Sprout shouted. "That assignment is within the subject he teaches and he's entitled to assign detentions otherwise several detentions issued by Professor Snape would be cancelled as well."

"Perhaps whoever replaces Regulus might call it off." Dumbledore said.

"By the way, Headmaster, before coming here I sent my mother a letter telling her about Sirius Black betraying the Potters." Tonks told the Headmaster.

 **End omake. For now.**


	25. Professor Regulus Black – Part 2

**Chapter 25: Professor Regulus Black – Part 2**

Amelia Bones was shocked at the sudden coming of requests for records of Azkaban inmates from Hogwarts students. She could understand Nymphadora Tonks requesting records of Sirius Black's case since he's her mother's cousin but not the others. Having an idea of what's going on, she went to Hogwarts. "Amelia, what can I do for you?" The Headmaster asked.

Amelia then showed a list of names. "Are all of these people Muggle Studies students?"

Dumbledore read the list. "Yes, Amelia. I assume it's about Regulus assigning the students to pick Azkaban inmates and check if their choices would be metaphorically considered witch hunt victims. Don't worry about Nymphadora. She was forced to pick Sirius Black but understands his guilt is obvious."

"I'm no longer certain of that, Headmaster." She replied. "Why didn't you tell me my predecessor didn't allow Black a trial? What if he's innocent?"

"There's no way he could be innocent, Amelia!" Dumbledore exclaimed. "That's why he was denied a trial."

"The law is clear, Headmaster." Amelia replied. "I'm surprised Andromeda Tonks never protested. She was supposed to be his barrister and very good at it."

"She understands his guilt is obvious albeit it seemed she didn't know about Black betraying the Potters." Dumbledore explained.

They were then informed that Andromeda wanted to see the Headmaster.

Days later, Sirius Black received a visitor. "Sirius Orion Black, it recently became knowledge of Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, that you didn't receive a trial. She, against advice from those who understand your guilt is obvious, decided to 'rectify' that." A guard said.

"I want a trial with Veritaserum." Sirius demanded.

"Because of all the time you spent with the dementors, a Mind Healer must confirm your metal competency before considering your request, Black." The guard informed Sirius.

"Whatever."

"You should thank your brother for your chance to cheat justice." The guard commented.

One healing session later, Sirius was introduced to his barrister. "Regulus? What about Andromeda?"

"Based on her refusal to do anything for years in spite of being your solicitor made Director Bones declare her unqualified and I took over." Regulus explained. "Do you still want to answer questions under Veritaserum?"

"Yes." Sirius answered. "But how did you get me a trial in the first place?"

Regulus then explained his newfound teaching career. "And would muggles really compare me to a witch hunt victim?"

"Yes, Sirius." Regulus answered. "Are you thinking about your godson's muggle relatives? They're probably teaching him to believe the trial is a good idea. Assuming they even know about you."

"Or that Harry's still with them." Sirius suggested.

"If someone took him from them, it's still a secret." Regulus commented.

Sirius was eventually tried and acquitted. Dumbledore requested a meeting with him and Regulus. "Sirius, I understand you'll want to see your godson but it's important that he remains with his muggle relatives."

"They won't mind the occasional visit, brother." Regulus commented. "Vernon and Petunia never bought into the biased notion that you're guilty."

Dumbledore couldn't tell what shocked him the most: that the Dursleys knew of Sirius Black or that Regulus knew of them. "Then how come I never heard of that before?"

"Because they were afraid you and Crouch would memory-charm them into forgetting everything so Harry wouldn't be taught to defend my brother, Headmaster." Regulus explained.

"Did they really think me capable of that, Regulus?" Dumbledore asked in concern.

"Crouch sent Sirius to Azkaban without a trial and you condoned the decision, Headmaster." Regulus explained. "They feared the both of you had ulterior motives."

"Reggie, I understand you suspecting Crouch but why do you suspect Dumbledore?" Sirius asked.

"Dumbledore wanted to be the main magical influence on Harry." Regulus stated. "There's also the need to make Harry live with someone blood-related to his mother and the Headmaster might have feared you and your wife wouldn't understand it. Your daughter having been killed with her is what keeps Moody above him in my suspect list regarding her death."

"Regulus, there's something else you and your brother should know." Dumbledore uneasily said.

 **ONE HARD CONFESSION AND SEVERAL SHOUTS LATER…**

"How dare you fake her death?" Sirius asked. "Couldn't you just have Acquila live with Andromeda?"

"The law is clear on that matter, Sirius." Dumbledore explained.

"The law was also clear on the matter of a trial for my brother and yet…" Regulus argued. "Were you really pretending to have fallen for Pettigrew's trickery or were you biased against the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black?"

"I'm afraid the second option is more likely than I ever cared to admit." Dumbledore confessed.

They then picked up Acquila upon clearing things with the orphanage and Sirius then reintroduced himself to Harry. "I'm so glad you're finally free, Godfather." The Boy-Who-Lived commented.

"No need to be so formal with me, Harry." Sirius replied. "Just call me 'Uncle Sirius' or just 'Sirius'."

"Okay, 'just Sirius'."

"You have your father's sense of humor, Prongslet." Sirius replied and then explained the nickname.

 **END OMAKE**


End file.
